Miraculous: Bunny La Blanc and the Mysterious Midknights
by FuzzyBeta
Summary: When young Zoe's mom both suddenly vanishes she is sent to live with her estranged uncle in Paris. Only life in Paris is not as safe as it seems. With new deadly akumas, a mysterious shadow stalking her every move, her secretive cousin, and a strange little talking bunny eating through her entire chocolate stash will Zoe ever get to the bottom of this mystery? (LadyNoir) (OC/OC)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Clock Strikes Two**

Tonight their minds were in darkness. A swirling haunting mass of shadow, that surrounded them in pillars of dark smog and smoke.

 _"_ _What is this? Who's there?"_

But no matter how much they tried to speak, the words just wouldn't leave their mouths.

They stared around at the dark mass about themselves, trying to figure out shapes or solid objects from within its depths.

But there was nothing there but-

There was a scuttling noise and they wheeled around, just in time to see the silhouette of something dart away.

Eyes wide, they stared about themselves, drinking in everything and anything they could as the darkness pressed in all around them, enveloping them, towering over -

The scuttling sound started again and this time they were fast enough to spot in the corner of thier eyes, something snowy white dart past, with long fuzzy ears and small pink eyes.

" _huh-what's ah!"_

They squeaked as all of a sudden one of the clouds from the smog around them broke off, it's shape twisting into wings and claws.

 _"_ _NO!"_

They screamed but too late.

With a screech that deafened their eardrums, the strange creature dove forwards, snatching the small bundle of white in its talons and swooping it up into its dark wings before it disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Marinette!"

"Adrien!"

On two opposite sides of Paris, a pair of emerald and bluebell eyes opened with a snap.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had had weird dreams before.

An upset stomach from an overdose of sugary goodness (courtesy her frequent snacking from her parents bakery) was usually the guilty culprit. Then there was the sweet blissful, if slightly odd dreams of her trying to talk to a blonde haired figure who always was a little blurred around the edges even as she approached him.

Other times it was just the stress of fighting so many strangely powered akumatized supervillains as Ladybug catching up on her exhausted mind. Because even though she was a superhero she couldn't deny that she wasn't a little bit disturbed by some of the powers and abilities of some of her enemies (especially the ones belonging to a certain fox themed girl that she had just so recently defeated).

But this night, tonight, was different.

She wasn't griping or groaning from indigestion. She wasn't dreaming of the boy that made her heart flutter and neither was she dreaming about supervillains and their oddities.

No.

This was strange beyond strange.

"Marinette are you alright? You look very pale" the tiny red and black spotted Kwami beside her tittered in motherly fashion as the young girl sat up, wiping sweat from her brow.

"I'm fine Tikki" Marinette gulped "Sorry…it's just that dream was just so weird"

"What was it about?" Tikki tilted her head but Marinette just hid hers in her hands.

"I don't know. It was dark, then there was a rabbit, then an owl and well…I don't know. It was just weird and- Tikki are you okay?"

But Tikki stilled where she floated in mid air, her blue eyes wide as saucers.

"Tikki?"

"Huh? Oh Sorry Marinette, it's okay I'm just tired."

"Uh are you sure Tikki because if something's wrong-"

"Nothing's wrong Marinette. What you had was just a little dream caused by stress" the little Kwami waved her human off distractedly "Let's just get back to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

"O-okay" Marinette yawned wide as she stretched back into her bed "But we will talk kay?"

"Promise" Tikki grumbled as she floated off to snuggle in her little pink pouch.

But a few minutes later, after she was sure her human's breathing had slowed down the little Kwami sighed sadly.

"So…it's starting huh?"

* * *

"-so then the owl-thing just swooped in and plucked the rabbit right out of thin air!" Adrien Agreste panted as his rant trailed off to silence.

He had not stopped talking since he'd sat bolt upright in bed and managed to coax his odd little bedfellow from his catnap on his pillow…but not without trouble.

"pff! Well that is _strange_ " His black cat Kwami Plagg, snorted sarcastically from his comfy spot on his human's pillow. "I mean who knew Owls hunt rabbits? Did they finish eating all the mice?"

"Plagg this is serious" Adrien sighed shaking his head in his hands "this wasn't just an owl. And that wasn't just a rabbit. It felt like…it felt like…"

He paused and looked down to see Plagg looking back up at him with a quirked brow of confusion.

"Felt like what?"

"Felt like you. Plagg."

There was a silence as Plagg stared at his human, green eyes glowing faintly in the dark night. When he spoke next his voice was slightly stiff, even (dare Adrien think it) stern.

"Listen, I'm tired and that akuma we faced today wasn't easy. So let's just go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"But Plagg-"

"Sleep now, talk later!" Plagg snapped.

Adrien blinked as he watched the tiny black cat suddenly float down to settle on the pillow once more, his black tail curling about him as he shut his eyes tight.

The young Agreste boy sighed heavily.

If there was any trait he and his kwami definitely shared it was a surprisingly strong stubborn streak, one so absolute that to even attempt to break it in such a moment as this would be completely futile.

And so it was with a wide yawn the young boy reclined back in his bed and shut his eyes, missing the way the little black cat chanced a peek at him in the dark, his green eyes furrowed with worry.

 _But it couldn't be time…could it?_

* * *

 **And here it is...first chappy. Hi guys. so uh...this is my fic for this fandom so please be kind and constructive and Review if you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Blanc Slate**

"Madame. I have returned with your guest as instructed"

"Bring her forward"

A pair of legs dragged helplessly on the floor as a tall shadowy figure dragged the poor woman's body forwards towards a great dais where a large wing backed throne was set.

A slender form was sitting in it, their face obscured in shadow as bright blinding light shone through a window behind their seat, silhouetting the strange feathers that seemed to be sprouting from her shoulders.

"Renee Blanchette." A woman's voice purred from the chair and Renee flinched as she caught sight of a slender claw like hand protrude from what appeared to be the folds of the great feathered cloak.

They drummed on the throne for a moment.

"I believe you know why I summoned you here?"

 _Summoned? More like kidnapped._

But whatever sarcasm she had prepared fell away in her throat as something swooped down from over her head to land on the arm of the mysterious woman's chair.

It was an owl. Or at least it was shaped like one. Its feathers were black with an odd blue purple sheen and its eyes were both bright luminous indigo orbs that stared straight into Renee even as it swivelled its head completely back to look at the woman stroking its back.

"I've searched the entire town mistress but there was no sign of the white miraculous." The owl spoke, yes that's right spoke, with a voice that sounded more like nails being dragged over a chalkboard than a normal bird screech.

It made Renee cringe even to hear it.

The woman in the throne however stayed stock still, her stance stiffening, not with fear but with…anger.

"Drop her" she barked to the figure that still held her prey.

Renee squeaked as she was all but roughly thrown to the floor where she struggled to get to her hands and knees.

"You know you really should have taught that boy some manners. Last I checked it's not polite to just throw a lady to the floor"

She spat, doing her best to gulp down the horrible shudder down her spine even as the feminine voice hissed.

"five years I've been searching for you. Five years since you've betrayed me and now you dare to mock me and my servants"

"Excuse me. I betrayed you?" Renee scoffed, her courage suddenly flaring up hotly in her chest as she managed to ground one foot beneath her "Last I checked you were the one who forced my hand"

"Only because you forced hers first" the owl on the mystery woman's chair screeched. "If it hadn't been for you, my mistress would've had all the miraculous's and there would've been no mess to-"

"That's enough Screech. I'm sure our old friend has a perfectly plausible explanation as to why she let me down" the bird's mistress clipped and at once the bird Screech fell silent. Renee however continued to glare.

"The only person you have let down is yourself" she spat "The Miraculous are not for one person to control. Their power to protect is one that must be shared so that the world may be safe. And if keeping the world safe means opposing you _old friend_ , then yes I will gladly do so"

There was a ringing silence as the mysterious woman's gaze stared stock still at Renee, the nails on the chair digging silently but harshly into the dark wood.

"If that is how you feel then so be it" she murmured softly and Renee felt her whole body turn to ice at the cold tones, as the woman turned to her shadowy servant who was now standing to the side of the dais dutifully.

"My pet, would you be a dear and set our old friend in one of our _guest rooms_. She looks rather tired after her long journey. Oh and would you be so kind as to check in on her dear little daughter. I daresay she's most worried about her dear mommy"

"As you wish Madame" the figure growled deeply as it swept into a bow, but his mistress wasn't finished yet and it was with a cruel smile she turned her attention back to a wide eyed Renee and smirked.

"Don't you worry about a thing Mrs Blanchette. Your dear little girl will be _well_ looked after; I promise you"

* * *

She couldn't believe it…she just couldn't believe it.

How was it even possible?

"Mama where are you?" The young teenage girl whispered to herself, her voice echoing around the empty office.

Her shoulder length chocolate brown curls bounced a little around her round face, covering her big brown doe eyes as they stared down at the touch screen smart phone in her hand, where a selfie was showing up clear on the screen.

The girl was easily recognisable by her brown curls, which was shared by the older kind faced woman that was squashed into the frame next to her, who grinned alongside her daughter as they both pulled hilarious duckfaces with fake moustaches.

"Mademoiselle Blanchette?" a voice called.

The girl looked up from her seat as a very important looking policewoman entered accompanied by a man in a suit.

"Did you find her?" the girl gulped but already she knew the answer even before the policewoman shook her head solemnly.

The girl looked down to the ground, her mind barely connecting the string of hushed voices as the grown men all discussed the mysterious matter at hand.

"-didn't see her anywhere in sight"

"-into thin air"

"-maybe an accident it was raining-"

These were but some of the lines she had been hearing again and again over the past few hours. None of them did much to placate her racing mind.

What if her parents had been mugged in the street? What if they were stranded somewhere and could not get help? What if they had gone out for a drive and just been involved in such a bad accident that they couldn't be-

 _No don't think like that._

The girl shook her head vigorously just as the policewoman's voice from earlier exclaimed.

"What about the girl? Do we put her into the system?"

"No need." The detective shook his head "She has an uncle living in Paris. I've asked that Miss Leroy from child services to call him now and make arrangements-"

"What kind of uncle?" the police woman frowned sceptically but her companion was quick to placate her.

"Don't worry I got a check on him. He's Mrs Blanchette's brother in law. From what I can tell he's a pretty big guy in the-"

"Where's the bathroom?" the girl's voice shook but nonetheless it was loud enough to break through the adult's discussion.

They both turned to her, eyes sympathetic as they looked over her hunched form.

"There's one just down the hall, third door to the left." The policewoman said "I can come with you if you-"

"It's okay. I can manage" the girl cut the woman off as she quickly strode out the door.

She couldn't help it.

Within the space of a few hours her entire world had just come crashing down. Her mother was missing without a trace, the police thought they were dead and now she was going to have to leave her hometown to live with an uncle that she had never even met.

She shut the cubicle door in the bathrooms and locked it tight before all but flumping down to sit on the toilet seat.

 _This can't be happening. It just can't._

"Mama what happened to you?" she murmured as she looked at her phone. No messages had been left, no nothing.

Just a blank screen with funny colourful apps.

But she didn't feel like opening any of them at the moment.

Scrubbing her eyes with a small huff she tucked her phone away in her small rucksack, where her hands grazed something velvety and smooth.

"Huh?" the young girl frowned as she took the object out. It was a tiny velvet bag, white with a pink drawstring that was drawn to its tightest knot imaginable.

"Hmm" the girl frowned as she managed to pull the knot free and peek inside the little bag, where something white was glistening.

"What the-Whoa!" the girl squeaked as suddenly a glowing ball of white light burst forth from the bag to hover before her face, before vanishing in a small poof of pink.

But it wasn't the glowing ball of light that had the girl staring in shock.

No. It was the tiny little creature that had just materialized out of it.

"Whoa…whoa" the girl gulped as the little thing made to yawn wide.

It was a rabbit. A tiny floating rabbit, so tiny in fact that it fit in the palms of her hands. It's big round pink eyes blinked up at her sleepily.

"Wow…a hundred years napping really makes ya stiff in the joints" a high pitched but distinctly male voice grunted as the tiny floating rabbit-thing made to stretch its little arms down to the tips of his large feet.

"So…you're my new human huh? I must say, you're a lot younger than I thought you'd be. Just how old are ya? Twelve? Anyhow I guess that's pretty good, seein' as I can train ya up easier. I mean don't get me wrong, grownups are pretty good too but they're too set in their ways, too grounded one might say-one of my previous humans was like that, brilliant mind but as stubborn as a rock and-"

The girl just stared at the little thing as it rambled on and on and on, its mouth motoring like a speedboat on steroids.

It wasn't until it noticed her gaping mouth that it paused for a moment and grinned.

"So what about you, you got a name. Oh wait let me guess is it, Charlotte, Carrie, Lucy-actually you look more like a Madeline. No wait that was the name of my last human. Let me guess you're a Caroline. Yes-yes I'm guessing something in the C's-"

"Z-Zoe" the girl spluttered for the first time since the small rabbit had materialized "My name's Zoe"

The rabbit's ears both perked up dramatically as a wide smile spread over its face.

"Zoe! Wow. Y'know I've never had a Z name before. Cute, simple and easy to remember to remember. And speaking of remembering, where are we? This doesn't look like any bedroom I've seen. Oh but where are my manners. "Oh sorry kid seems like I forgot to introduce myself, well no matter. The name's Pooka. P-O-O-K-A! Not Pooky, Pocky, Punky, Puck, Plucky or anything else, just Pooka, Kwami extraordinaire and your guide. And I must say it's very nice to meet you Zoe."

The little rabbit held out a tiny paw.

"Uh…" Zoe gulped as she looked down to the small limb and took it between her fingers carefully. "Nice to meet you too Pooka"

Pooka grinned. She was shy and a little shell shocked but he could feel it in his body, right down to the tip of his large poofy cotton tail, that he was going to like this girl a lot.

He could only hope she was up for the challenges in store for her…and that she had a large supply of chocolate at the ready, because boy they were gonna need it.

* * *

 **Hi there, me (the author) Again. so that was the official first chapter with Zoe and her chocoholic Kwami Pooka and a mysterious new enemy. Hope you enjoyed and review if you liked :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In the Dark of the Night**

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

 _Ah…purr-fection._

A dark feline-garbed form of a teenage boy sighed as he watched a girl in the black spotted red bodysuit smile as she tossed a little red magnifying glass up into the air.

As it hit the highest point, the small lens exploded, ribbons of red light swirling in the air as the city of Paris was set to right. Broken windows were repaired, powerlines fixed, innocent civilians back in their homes safe and sound, and best of all, the big yellow and black striped supervillain Beekeeper, suddenly transformed back to their right old selves again.

"Pound it!" the two hero's grinned as someone groaned.

"Need a hand?" Chat Noir offered the still shaken up biologist, resisting the urge to chuckle as the nerdy man all about stuttered his thanks as he was pulled to his feet.

"T-thank you, Chat Noir. And you too Ladybug" the man adjusted his glasses as his gaze found the young superheroine "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I don't know what came over me-"

"It's alright professor. It's over now." Ladybug smiled, bluebell eyes shining, until her partner decided to pipe in oh so helpfully.

"Yeah no need to get buzzed up. It's all in the past _bee-hind_ us."

"Agh those puns" Ladybug almost face palmed but was interrupted by a loud beeping sound.

"Chat Noir, your ring" she called eyes widening as she caught sight of a small yellow dot blinking rapidly on the cat hero's black ring.

"Shoot! I'm late-late-late!"

Chat gulped to himself, only for his face to pale as he checked the time on his steel baton. Yet even as his partner peered at him curiously, he quickly hid his panic behind a small smirk and a wink. "Well Milady, I'd love to stick around and chat but then you'd see my handsome face and you'd never be able to resist"

"Oh how my heart bleeds for your kind _consideration_ " Ladybug shook her head fondly but already her favourite cat was jumping off the rooftop and out of sight.

"hmm? What on earth was that about?" Ladybug frowned, but then shook her head again. Never mind her partner. Her earrings were buzzing too and it wouldn't be good if she transformed back to normal in front of the recently akumatized victim by her feet.

With a smile and a wave to the still queasy scientist she quickly leapt off the roof and into the night, not noticing the shadow of a bird as it sat on a nearby tree, its two large pale eyes watching her every move as she vanished into the night

* * *

The streets of Paris were empty as the quiet of midnight settled over the city of lights. Barely anything moved save the occasional stray cat or, piece of litter that fluttered in the breeze…and the strange grey figure that stalked stealthily out from the sewers of 1 Avenue du Colonel Henri Rol-Tangu.

His moves were smooth and silent. His footsteps cautious and measured along with his breaths which misted before him in the cool Parisian night air from beneath a fur lined hood that stuck out from the neck of a dark grey suit. From the hood a pair of furry ears stuck out, twitching this way and that, matching the long grey fur tail attached to the belt around the figure's waist.

From the belt, a pair of gloved hands reached and pulled out a small circular device from a pocket, on which three small bright dots blinked brightly on a small virtual map.

The farthest dot, a bright red one was in a building close to where the figure knew the Eiffel tower was. The second dot, a bright neon yellow/green colour, was near to it a few buildings away.

But it was the third dot that had the figure's full attention. It was pink in colour and blinking rapidly as it moved along the small vein like tendrils that were the streets of Paris.

It had only just appeared five hours ago on his radar at the Charles de Gaulle Airport and was already, zipping quickly through alleyways and small streets with amazing speed towards the yellow dot's location.

"Close" a husky male voice murmured from the hood as the pink dot came within reach his radar's scanners.

Quick as a flash, the figure jumped up into the air.

By all natural means he should've hit the ground sooner. He should also not have been able to leap to the roof of the tall building, or to use his claw like hands to grip the sides of a balcony as it hung about in the shadows.

Icy blue eyes hidden behind the dark mask and hood, narrowed as the black limousine zoomed through the street below, it's black windows leaving no chance to get a peek inside.

All save one.

A window at the back passenger seat behind the driver had been open just a couple of inches, not enough for him to see the car's occupants, but enough for him to go by.

The figure sucked in a long deep breath, its nostrils twitching as the sweet smell of strawberries, cream and chocolate wafted up to him.

"Now" the figure whispered as the limo sped out of sight and round a corner. "What do we have here?"

* * *

"So…um…do you work all day or just…uh…night shifts?"

But even as the question slipped out into the open, the driver of the black limousine, a big hulking ape like figure, just grunted softly, his thick brow glaring at the back seat he could see in his rear-view mirror.

In the far back passenger seat, a young teenage girl gulped. A short mass of chocolate curls held back by a pair of big pink and white headphones clamped behind her ears slid up, big brown doe eyes darting about fearfully.

She couldn't help it. She knew her driver had been sent not just to drive, but to protect her as well. But still…did he have to glare so much?

A shifting in her pocket made her jump and she quickly looked up back to the terrifying ape man driving the vehicle as he quirked a brow at her.

"Uh…hi uh…I'll just uh…hehe-just a second!" the girl bleated as she quickly pressed a button on the door closest to her. Smoothly and swiftly the blackened window of the limousine slid smoothly upwards, blocking her completely from the gorilla's view.

"Pooka what are you doing?" she hissed down to her pocket where something small, white and fuzzy had poked out of.

"Sorry for being tired. Not all of us like sleeping cooped up in a jacket all day" a small high pitched male voice whined sarcastically from the rabbit's mouth.

To many the sight would have been remarkably disturbing but the girl just sighed heavily.

"I know Pooka. But it's not my fault airport security decided to lock us in while that maniac bug-guy was on the loose. Besides, you're the one who insisted we shouldn't transform" she added pouting

"Because it was too risky at that time" Pooka groaned wide "If something happened to us before we reached your uncle's place, how would we explain it all. 'Sorry Zoe's uncle we just hopped off a flight and decided to save the day because your niece is secretly a superhero and I'm her guardian Kwami and I'm-"

"SHH! Pooka" Zoe, hissed clapping a finger over the little rabbit spirit's face. It squirmed for a moment before finally gathering up the strength to float away, only to nestle itself back in her pocket.

"Whatever, I'm tired and I'm still drained. Who knew flying would be so-"

"I know" Zoe sighed heavily "but you'll have to wait till I get to my uncle's place, kay. Can't get chocolate all over the back of his fancy car after all."

"So what does this uncle of yours do exactly?"

"Oh something to do with fashion…I think." Zoe yawned. "Mom didn't like talking about him much. All I know is that he's wealthy and has a son about my age, apparently he's now a popular model."

"A model huh? He must be pretty good looking then huh?" Pooka smirked up at his human who shrugged.

"Dunno. I only met him once when I was really little and even then I don't really remember what he looks like. My mom and his dad were not too fond of one another really, and because of that we never bothered to keep in contact"

"And now you're gonna be living with him twenty-four seven."

"I know weird huh?" Zoe chewed her lip as the butterflies in her stomach returned full force "God I hope he's nice. I mean, he was nice as a kid but we haven't spoken to one another for years…and…" she sighed heavily.

"You'll be fine" Pooka smiled, snuggling his little rabbit head into her palm affectionately. "Just be yourself and I'm sure he'll like you. I know I do. And not just because you have the best chocolate stash in the world and-"

Zoe blushed, but nonetheless felt herself smile as her Kwami rattled on and on with his sleepy motor mouth.

Maybe this stay wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Adrien. Adrien where are you?"

"Just a second Natalie!" Chat Noir gulped as he leapt from the window and down onto the tiled floor, where he was quickly engulfed by a blast of green light.

As soon as it had vanished Adrien Agreste quickly wrapped his towel around his shoulders and stepped into his bedroom.

There Natalie was waiting for him, her tall form completely refined and poised even at this time of night.

She spared the young boy one quirked brow and he chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Natalie. Was just in the shower."

"So I see" Natalie responded coolly as she turned down to her personal planner. "Your father sent me up to look for you. Your cousin has just arrived and you are to come downstairs to greet her before you turn in for the night."

"She's here? Already?!" Adrien spluttered in shock. Damn he knew he was late but he didn't realise just by how much.

"Yes and she's talking with your father, right now as we speak" Natalie added as she checked her clipboard, but already her young charge had rushed past her to run out the door.

 _Oh that boy...so much like his mother…_

The older woman shook her head to herself, a small smile playing on her lips as she quietly followed him out the door.

* * *

"Zoe, I trust you had a safe journey"

"Yes I did, Uncle Gabriel. Oh and uh thank you for sending the car, I know it must have been pretty tough especially this late at night" Zoe Blanchette bobbed her blushing head down nervously as a pair of cold blue eyes surveyed her calmly from the thin angular face of her uncle.

"It was no problem. Monsieur Gorille is used to such journeys as I often must make such travels so late at night myself" Gabriel Agreste nodded, before glancing briefly up as his huge hulking driver who gruffly picked up Zoe's pink luggage bags and began carrying them up the grand staircase behind him.

"I am sorry to hear about your mother" Gabriel said quietly and carefully as Zoe turned her attention back to him. "She and I did not get along as well as we would've liked, but even so it was most troubling to hear about her disappearance. As such I have arranged for additional security for both you and my son. I will have Natalie run through the details with you tomorrow, and I do hope you will understand the necessity of them."

His tone was calm and collected but Zoe could hear the slim trace of the threat lace through his tones as his eyes flickered like ice. Their meaning could not be clearer: she may have been his niece by blood but if anything happened to his son while she stayed with them-

She was spared the rest of the veiled sermon by the sound of footsteps all but leaping down the stairs.

"Adrien, how nice of you to finally join us" Gabriel coolly quirked a brow as his son jumped the last four stairs and bounded towards them.

"Sorry I'm late father. I was just in the shower."

Had she not known he was her cousin, Zoe might have definitely gotten a major crush on the young Agreste boy. Blonde hair, a lean physique and a genuinely friendly smile that made his green eyes sparkle, it was no wonder he would be such a popular model.

But even as he caught her eye a memory surfaced of a little blonde haired boy with the same green eyes, grinning as he kicked a soccer ball in her direction, mud all over his clothes.

"Hey Adry" She smiled warmly only to flush scarlet as with a bright grin he reached out and pulled her quickly into a tight hug.

"Hey Zee. It's good to see you again"

Adrien pulled away patting her shoulders down securely, his green eyes now wells of sympathy.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your mom. How are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess" Zoe sighed heavily "the police still haven't found anything."

"That is to be expected at this point in time" Gabrielle clipped coolly as he stepped back a little from the two teens. "I have called the detectives in charge of the investigation and they have assured me that they will call if any news presents itself. Until then I hope you will be comfortable staying here. I may of course be busy running my company, but if you need anything my assistant Natalie will be prepared to help in whatever way she can."

From the side, Natalie bobbed her neatly done up dark head of hair with such a cold professionalism that Zoe almost shivered.

Did anyone (apart from her cousin) ever actually smile in this place?

She was only dragged out of her musings by her uncle's cold tones as he addressed his son.

"It is getting late. I must be up early for tomorrow's meeting. Adrien, why don't you take your cousin upstairs. She must undoubtedly be feeling tired after her long trip."

"Sure thing father." Adrien grinned before turning back to Zoe with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Zoe?"

In spite of her tired aching heart, Zoe felt herself smile too as she let herself get dragged along by her excited cousin up the grand staircase and through a door to the left that led to a long corridor.

"Your room's right across from mine" he pointed to the two only doors that flanked them. "the one on the right" he added when he saw her confusion.

She couldn't help it.

Most of her uncle's mansion was designed in whites and blacks with very minimal colours at all save for the paintings. And even they were very monotone.

How Adrien could find his way around it was beyond her reckoning.

Almost as if reading her mind, Adrien chuckled softly and scratched his head.

"Yeah I know it looks a bit confusing huh? But don't worry you'll get used to it soon."

"Yeah…I suppose" Zoe gulped as she turned to her right and carefully opened the door.

The room beyond was humongous.

Zoe felt her eyes almost pop out of their sockets even as she stepped into the great space.

It was like about the size of her mom's old flat. And even had a set of stairs that led up to a small library balcony area which was filled with books. Right behind the small spiral staircase was a door that was currently open to what appeared to be a large bathroom. A large king size four poster bed was set in a small alcove in one corner with full bedside and vanity set, while against the opposite corner of the room a desk with a large computer had been set up opposite a small television entertainment area. To complete the impressive sight, was a pair of tall glass windows stretching up to the ceiling sliding doors leading out onto a balcony from which she could see…

"Woah" Zoe breathed as she strode over to look outside, where the great expanse of Paris could be seen, glittering and glimmering in the night.

"Yeah…pretty cool huh?" Adrien smiled as he came up by her side.

"It's incredible" Zoe breathed as she turned back to the room at large. "This place is-wow! I can see the Eiffel tower!" she squeaked excitedly.

"Yeah and if you look very close you can see there. Look there's the park where we used to play" Adrien pointed to a faint point somewhere to her left.

She squinted hard then-

"Oh yeah…I was wondering why it looked so familiar."

"Hey, do you remember the time we both tried to run off and swim in the Seine-"Adrien smirked.

"And the police had to fish us both out after we almost got run over by that boat. Yeah I remember. Our mom's were so mad at us when they got us out, I thought we'd be grounded for life"

"Speak for yourself my father wouldn't even let me close to a swimming pool for an entire month."

Both teens chuckled softly, though they were quick to fall into silence, both of them staring out over the night view.

Adrien glanced to his cousin.

Though she tried not to show it, he could still see the tired bags under her red eyes, see the strain in her cheeks as she tried to keep her mouth from dropping below neutral

"Zee." He murmured softly "I know it's not easy but the police are doing everything they can. They'll find your mom"

"and what if they can't. What if no one can find her…ever?"

The words had blurted out of her mouth before she could stop them. She couldn't help it. Her mind had been racing with the thought all throughout the plane ride and now she was here and in this room…

She felt something warm settle on her shoulder and looked up just in time to see Adrien's green eyes pierce straight into hers, a determined gleam flashing like fire in them.

"They will. I promise and until then…if you need anything…I'm here."

And in spite of herself, in spite of all the doubt, fear, exhaustion that plagued her mind, Zoe believed him.

* * *

"Hmph! So, pretty boy here is your cousin huh?"

The shadowy figure in the furry hooded dark body suit, smirked as he crouched low to the rooftop, keeping his keen eyes fixed upon the open windows of the large mansion just across the street from his vantage point.

He all but grimaced in disgust as the little brunette girl hugged the blonde boy tight before bidding him goodnight.

Oh well at least he didn't have to continue watching all that sappy stuff.

"Now where is your little rabbit friend?" the figure hissed as he squinted, but for all his keen vision, not hide nor hair of his target could he see.

 _She might not have the miraculous_

A part of his brain reasoned.

 _That old nag might have given it to someone else. Besides look at her. Does she look like she's even worthy of being a miraculous holder? She doesn't even look like she's had any fighting experience?_

But then he shook his head.

No. He shouldn't think like that. After all he knew from personal experience just how deceiving looks could be. Besides how could he give up the chase just like that when he was so sure all the evidence pointed to her and her alone.

 _I should keep watch for a few more days._

He frowned to himself as the girl stepped away from the windows.

 _Wait till she establishes a routine…then maybe I might have a chance of slipping in and finally getting that Miraculous once and for all._

* * *

"Adrien? Come on! Its late and you need to sleep!"

Adrien rolled his eyes as his little black cat Kwami, whined from his bed.

"Just a moment Plagg. I just need to find something. You go to sleep first I'll catch up."

"It wouldn't happen to be something about Zoe's mom would it. Because if it is then you should know that there's nothing you can really do about it. At least until morning."

"Why not?" Adrien glowered at his Kwami. "She's my aunt Plagg. I can't just let the police fumble about looking for her…not like they did with mom." He added quietly, his voice soft and sad. "besides I'm a superhero now, maybe now I can help find her. Bring her back, or if I can't do that then at least I can give Zoe some closure. She deserves that at least right?"

Plagg opened his mouth to speak, only to sigh heavily as he flopped back on his human's pillow.

"Okay, okay. We'll look for your aunt. But let's start in the morning. That Akuma attack left me pooped."

Adrien smirked.

His Kwami may be the laziest black cat he knew, but underneath all that he really was as soft and gooey as the camembert he adored.

* * *

"Okay…ready for bed Pooka?"

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay Zoe? -"

"It's okay Pooka really" Zoe grunted as she lay her head onto her new pillow. It felt so soft she felt she could melt right into the expanse of fluff right then and there. Or at least she would be able to if her Kwami would stop talking at a million miles per hour.

"-Because if you aren't you should say it right now? Maybe you could spend the night with your cousin? Having the company might just put your mind at ea-"

"Enough." Zoe snapped, wincing to herself as the little rabbit looked concernedly up at her.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled "It's just been so rough. My mom's gone and I'm on my own in a strange city, with an uncle I haven't met in years, not to mention a new school and now being a superhero…I just don't know if I can do this Pooka"

"But you can do this Zoe" Pooka smiled warmly, as he snuggled into the pillow beside her head. "You can and you will. And you're not on your own. I'll be with you a hundred percent of the way."

"You promise?" Zoe gulped, her eyes feeling strangely warm and wet.

"I promise." The Kwami nodded solemnly. Then it suddenly yawned. "I solemnly swear I will do everything in my power to-"

"Let's just leave it at promise kay?" Zoe rolled her eyes as he yawned wide again

"Okay. Goodnight Zoe."

"Goodnight Pooka"

And with that the new partners shut their eyes tight, letting the waves of exhaustion carry them both off into dreamland, neither of them noticing the large shadow of an owl fly swiftly past the windows.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Origins-Vandalizer**

It's amazing how very few people actually realize what they really need is often what they don't expect.

Especially when what they least expected truly improved on what was already there.

Or at least that was what Maurice thought as he stepped back from his masterpiece, a fantastic red and golden volcanic scene in which a dragon was blowing fire.

No-one would mind. After all it was a vast improvement from the ancient peeling white paint on those old bricks.

He grinned as he shook out a spray can hard in his hands and quickly signed the bottom of the wall, a letter V in the middle of a circle.

 _Yep that should just about do it_

Maurice nodded satisfied as he tucked the spray can back into his satchel.

But even as he made to quietly slip out of the alleyway he paused by a poster stuck to a wall next to him. On it was a picture of a big round man wearing a suit and tie and smirking haughtily as big bold words declared below:

 _Mayor Andre Bourgeois: Duty, Honesty Dependability_

"Yeah right" Maurice snorted only to gulp as he noticed a streak of sprayed black slashing through Dependability

"Crud." He hissed as he quickly fished around for his white paint.

It was one thing to "fix" a damaged wall, but another to deface a poster. Besides he was an artist, not a vandal, and artists don't ruin other peoples' art. Though he hated the subject matter, someone obviously took a lot of time to put this poster together and it would be-

"HEY! What do you think you're doing to my Daddy's picture?!"

* * *

"One double scoop Chocolate chip mint and one strawberry and vanilla please"

"Are you sure about this Adrien, I can pay-" Zoe spluttered as she tried to reach into her wallet, only for her cousin's hands to stop her.

"Of course I'm sure." Adrien grinned "Besides what are favourite cousins for."

"Adrien you're my only cousin"

"Exactly my point" he winked as he handed her the fresh ice cream. "By the way your hair looks cool. Did you cut it this morning? And what about school? You all set to go for Monday?"

"Hey! Don't try to change the topic" Zoe rolled her eyes fondly as she accepted the treat and licked it. It was delicious, much like the rest of the food she had eaten with her cousin that day.

She was so invested in her treat that she didn't even notice the two figures peeking from behind the corner of the street.

"Ugh! Could this day get any worse? First that-that vandal tries to deface my Daddy's picture, and now Adrien's stuck wandering around with this-this _thing_?!" the taller of two figures, a blonde with a heavily made up face and a bright yellow jacket, hissed. "Just who does that little brat think she is? Rolling her eyes at my Adrikins like that. Why it's like that Lila girl all over again."

"I dunno Chloe" her smaller companion, a red head girl in turquoise and purple, frowned as she watched their quarry move on to walk down the street. "They don't look all romantic. Maybe she's just a friend-"

But Chloe Bourgeois was not buying it one bit.

"A friend whom he bought ice cream for? Ugh! Puh-lease Sabrina. I bet she's just trying to wheedle his money from him. It wouldn't be the first time. Ah, poor, poor Adrikins. He has such a soft heart. He probably saw her horrible clothes and took pity on her."

And boy were those clothes terrible…at least Chloe thought so, especially as she and Sabrina snuck up close to walk behind the pair. Sabrina on the other hand thought the strange girl was actually not half bad….

She was wearing a short but cute denim shorts with a white tank top and a light green and white varsity jacket over the top. Her brown hair was a short curly pixie cut with pink framed sunglasses sitting atop of it, so that it wouldn't come in the way of the large round brown doe eyes that crinkled in a smile. She was of average height and had an athletic build and slightly gangly long legs which ended in two big-

"Oh my gosh! Would you look at those" Chloe sniggered softly as she looked down at the broad and long blue and white converse sneakers on the girl's feet "Each one could like stomp on a small child they're so big"

In spite of her initial impressions, Sabrina had to laugh, the sound carrying down the street and to Zoe's ears.

"Huh?" she blinked trying to look around. Where on earth had that laughter come from?

But she didn't have time to find out, as Adrien's voice pierced straight through her thoughts.

"I said that we even have our own superheros too. Isn't that cool?"

"Wha-oh yeah, that's cool" Zoe smiled brightly as she made to turn back to the front. "sorry just thought I heard something-ooh!"

She winced as her foot trod on something hard and a shoulder jogged against hers causing her ice cream to smash all over her front.

She could hear the laughter of the two girls grow louder behind her as she bounced backwards from the sudden humanoid wall that had appeared before her mysteriously.

"Oh crud-" she bleated only to blink as she came face to face with a guy glaring at her hopping about on one foot, pink and white ice cream smeared all over his dark T-shirt.

He was only slightly taller than Adrien, and looked to be around her age. He had tanned skin, shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes that narrowed with malicious pleasure as he sneered at her.

"great! Just great! I always wanted to be covered in ice cream"

"I-I'm sorry I uh…I didn't mean-"

"Save your stuttering for your mama bigfoot" the boy snorted as he made to dust himself off, flicking flecks of ice cream onto Zoe's face as he said "-and watch where you walk. You wouldn't want to cause an Earthquake and sink the Eiffel tower-OW!"

He yelled as a large foot came smashing down on his toes.

"Don't _ever_ call me Bigfoot. Come on Adrien" Zoe hissed dragging him along behind him and around a street corner.

As they strode away, neither of them noticed the boy smirk at their backs… or even the little black butterfly that had floated into the back window of a passing police car…

* * *

Maurice sat hunched over in the back of the police car, scowling down at his handcuffed hands.

The police, they were just as corrupt as the goddamn Mayor, arresting him for actually trying to fix an already ruined poster.

And what did it really matter. The mayor had won the election just last month. Who cared if one or two of his posters got defaced.

And for that matter who cared about the damn mayor anyway, him and his daughter.

The little brat! Of all the people to catch him it had to be her.

He'd seen her so often at school even if she was two grades below. Most seniors tended to ignore the juniors, but the very loud, very shallow _Chloe Bourgeois_ was very, very difficult to ignore.

 _Just like her father, arrogant, spoiled, corrupt! Why can't anyone see it and do something about it!_ _Oh if only I could spray all of my paint on those two leeches of society then maybe everyone would see them for what they really are!_

"They want a vandal. I'll show them vandal"

Maurice growled, his cuffed hands clenching tight into fists, so absorbed in his anger that he didn't see the little black butterfly fly in through the open window and land on his baseball cap in his hands.

"Huh what?" he blinked as a deep voice filled his head.

 _"_ _An artist denied his freedom of expression? Such injustice. Vandalizer, I am Hawkmoth and I am here to help you liberate this city of its corruption. But even liberty has a price…"_

"Just name it" Maurice, or rather Vandalizer, grinned.

* * *

Once they were out of sight from the onlookers, Zoe let Adrien go

"Wow remind me not to get on your bad side" he tried joking as he rubbed his wrist, but his smirk fell at the sight of Zoe's now crestfallen face.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled "I didn't mean to cause a scene. It's just…argh!"

"You still hate your feet huh?" Adrien quirked a brow.

"They're just so huge and broad." Zoe groaned as she leaned back against the front of a store. "I can't even wear any nice shoes when I go out. It's like a curse"

"Or it could be a blessing" Adrien's smile softened "I mean rabbits have big feet and they're considered lucky charms in different cultures"

"Yeah…I guess so."

 _You don't know the half of it._

Zoe winced as she felt something small in the pocket of her small bag nudging her sides as a small voice hissed.

"Zoe, Zoe somethings coming"

"What was that?" Adrien blinked but Zoe just smiled.

"Nothing Adrien. Just thinking aloud that's all."

But Adrien frowned suspiciously.

"really because you said something was coming"

"Oh yeah…right I was just saying the guy back there. He really had it coming." Zoe spluttered, but Pooka only made to kick harder at her side.

 _Jeeze for a tiny thing he sure hits hard._

She allowed herself a wince as her cousin distracted himself by checking his phone, only to really cringe as a police car suddenly screeched to a halt on the street just behind them.

"What the?" she frowned as Adrien all but jumped off his phone.

"Oh no" he gulped as the car finally lost all power.

There was a brief pause.

"…Hello?" Zoe gulped as she timidly stepped towards the car "Are you guys alright? Need a hand?"

But there was silence.

"Uh…should we go get someone?" she asked Adrien.

But Adrien wasn't listening. His eyes were focussed on the dangerously red plume of mist that was starting to seep from the car windows, along with the stench of paint fumes flooded the air.

"We need to get out of here now" he hissed as the red mist suddenly tinged orange and then yellow.

"B-but Adrien what if someone needs help-"

"It's not the car I'm worried about. It's us! Now come-"

BOOM!

Both cousins both fell over, crying out in pain as they all but crashed to the ground.

Behind them a dark voice chuckled menacingly.

"That's right. Cower down before m you rich little snobs. I am Vandalizer and I am the real champion of Justice this city deserves"

"Wow you weren't kidding about Paris needing superheros huh?" Zoe muttered darkly as she and Adrien both tried scrambling to their feet. They weren't' the only ones, everyone all over the street was struggling to scurry away to find a safe place to hide as their newest supervillain stepped out of the red mist.

It was a man, or at least it appeared to be male in shape, his face was concealed by a black gas mask with a white baseball cap over the top of a black hooded sweater with white stripes and a pair of white track pants and black boots. He had a belt holstered with nine spray cans seven of them a different colour of the rainbow with an extra white and black one. On the back of a jacket was a strange symbol of a white V spray painted in the middle of a red circle.

For some reason it looked vaguely familiar to Adrien…though he couldn't think how or where he had seen it. And he didn't have time to think on the problem either, because Vandalizer had started to act.

"Let's see…who shall I bring to justice today. Aha! I know let's start with _You_ " and with a maniacal laugh he pulled out a spray can, a blue one and began firing the sprays at the innocent policemen who were trying to get the civilians to their feet.

As soon as the spray hit them they all began coughing before suddenly dropping like flies, mouths open as snores filled the air.

 _Need to transform!_

Adrien almost would've bolted then and there, but was stopped when he remembered who was standing right next to him.

 _No! I can't just leave her here…unless._

"Quick get inside" he hissed quickly pushing his cousin through a restaurant door. Its patrons were all scrambling up to the glass desperate to see what was going on outside, only to jump back in fright as they saw what was attacking them.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir will save us won't they mommy" A little girl with brown pigtails and purple overalls whimpered to her mother who held her close.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir?" Zoe blinked

"Only Paris's greatest superheroes" Adrien smirked smugly as he pulled her back into the crowd which parted for them easily, as all of them inched forwards to get a better view of outside.

But even as they found their own spot at a tiny booth table in the back of the restaurant, Zoe felt a tiny rabbit foot kick her hard from her bag.

 _Oh what do you want now?_

"Transform hurry" Pooka hissed.

"What? Here? Now? Are you crazy?" Zoe whispered only to wince as the little foot kicked her again.

"Yes now hurry"

 _Good lord, talk about bad timing_.

"Um Adrien" Zoe turned to her cousin who likewise was looking around frantically.

As soon as green eyes caught her own brown she flushed.

Damn. She wasn't a good liar. Not even to save her own skin. And so to her own humiliation she bleated out.

"Bathroom…need to um go. Right now. Uh see you" and with that she was off leaving her cousin behind yelling:

"Zoe wait be careful you-" but she'd already zipped into the women's bathroom.

"Well on the plus side you don't need to find an excuse to ditch her and transform" Plagg hissed from his jacket.

"Yeah but still what if she comes out and I'm not there?" Adrien gulped but his Kwami just waved him off lazily.

"Just say you went to the bathroom too. Now come on, I could've sworn I smelt some delicious cheese croissant over-HEY!" the little black cat yelled as he was promptly dragged into the singular men's toilet by his anxious human who cried out:

"Plagg Claws Out!"

He felt the familiar heat as energy wrapped over his body. Felt the familiar second skin slip all over him as his black catsuit materialized over him and felt the mask slip over his eyes.

Oh yeah. No matter how many times he transformed, it still felt awesome!

 _Now onto saving the day_

He opened his eyes slowly, savouring the feeling of his hero form even as he opened up the communications device hidden in his silver staff.

It took him only a couple of seconds to get the response he needed.

"Chat I saw Vandalizer on the news! Where are you?" a feminine voice called before he could even open his mouth.

Ah his perfect partner, always so well informed.

He smiled as he made to quickly exit the boys' bathroom. The door to the girls' bathroom ajar.

 _Oh no…_

"Chat?! Chat are you okay? Chat, do you copy?" Ladybug's worried tones rang through his communicator, interrupting his thoughts as did the loud crash from the front of the café.

"I'm fine, I'm about to reach Vandalizer, he's at _Le café de Alice._ Close to Notre Dame _"_

"Hold on I'm on my way!"

"Well hurry" Chat hissed into his com as he rushed forwards towards the sounds of the commotion, which sounded horribly like a fight. "Because he really looks ready to paint this town red! Whoa-What the-who's that?"

"What? What is it?" Ladybug called desperately through the communicator. "Chat what's going on?"

"There's someone fighting Vandalizer" Chat Noir stared wide eyed out of the smashed café window "another hero"

"What? Hold up it's not Volpina again is it?"

"No at least I don't think so-WHOA THERE!" Chat jumped back as something white zoomed past him.

"Now that's what I call speed. Ouch!" He winced as he saw the white figure suddenly hit the deck _hard_ the tips it's fluffy little tail smoking as the acid singed it by a literal hairs breadth.

"Chat wait be careful you don't know if she's-"

"Okay I'm going to help her!"

"CHAT!" and with a quick click, he shut his communicator off before Ladybug could even answer.

 _Sorry LB. But you gotta trust me on this._

* * *

 _Five minutes earlier…_

"Okay we're alone so now what do I do?" Zoe hissed as she locked the bathroom door behind her and her kwami jumped out of her pocket.

"Okay listen to me carefully" Pooka exclaimed importantly puffing out his fluffy chest "you press your miraculous and say Hop to It. Remember trust your instincts, and remember that once you use your special power you'll only have a few minutes before you transform back again -"

"Trust my instincts, say the magic words and be careful about special powers. Yeah I think I got it. Right! Pooka! Ears UP!"

"No-Zoe wait-" but too late.

In an instant the little Kwami was a ball of light that zoomed into the medallion belt buckle. At once it glowed a hot bright white. It was so warm that a terrified and befuddled Zoe didn't know whether or not she'd explode. It was like being thrust into the middle of a supernova.

She could even feel the light as it sparkled over her body like little dancing flames, changing her clothes, tightening them stretching them till they covered her whole body. She blinked as something suddenly seemed to stick to the front of her face and extend all over her head and ears, it's grip only sparing the top of her head where her curls all but bounced around.

She shut her eyes as the whirring flashes and sensations almost overwhelmed her to the point of sickness and was faintly aware of something covering her feet and hands and something fluffy tickling her lower back.

Then all of a sudden everything stopped.

She stayed still for a couple of moments as she waited for something to happen.

But nothing did happen, save only that she was becoming aware of the solid ground beneath her booted feet-wait! Booted?!

She opened her eyes and looked down.

"Whoa…" she gulped "whoa…"

She seemed to be wearing a completely white bodysuit. It was so tight against her that it was almost like wearing a second skin, and yet it was oddly comfortable. She flexed her legs out and her eyes widened as she saw over her feet, pink strings lacing up what appeared to be a combination of sneakers and boxers boots both rolled into one.

As she kicked up a heel to inspect the pink grips of the shoes she caught sight of a pair of fingerless pink fighting gloves already positioned over her already white clad hands. Her belt had barely changed save that the brown leather was now a pure white, the triangle in the middle a bright pink and was it her imagination or did she have something fluffy hanging out of the back.

She turned and almost groaned as she caught sight of her reflection in the bathroom mirror. There clipped to her belt and sitting just over her behind was a fluffy white bunny tail.

"Oh no…"

Oh yes.

And to make the image worse, the white body suite extended smoothly over that too and even went up to her head where it formed a cowl like mask that allowed her now messy short curls free reign to fly about haphazardly behind a pulled up pink visor and in-between a pair of long white ears that extended from the circular caps over her real ears.

"You've got to be kidding me." she groaned as she inspected the rabbit ears and then the small pink bandanna tied around her neck.

"Pooka seriously this is totally not funny. I mean when you said become the white rabbit I didn't really mean-Pooka?"

She looked around the bathroom worriedly.

The little white rabbit was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh…Pooka you can come out now…uh I really don't know what to do here" she called biting her lip.

 _Great! Just when I need him most the little fluffball just goes off and-_

But before she could even complete the sentence a loud crashing sound pierced the peace and solitude of her hiding spot.

"Ah Chloe Bourgeois. How nice of you to show yourself in public." a deep voice boomed and Zoe recognized it at once to be the voice of the strange supervillain she'd just seen outside. Then suddenly there were many screams, though a girl's shrill voice screeched higher than the rest. There was a strange hissing sound, like something had been sprayed from a can.

 _Damn! Now what do I do?_

She looked down at her gloved hands and then at her masked face in the mirror.

Well…she was supposed to be a superhero now. Logically she should be going out there and saving the day.

 _Easier said than done._

She bit her lip as she quietly peeked out of the bathroom and crept outside.

Thankfully no one was there. Even Adrien wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Adrien…she hoped he was alright.

She thought only gasp as she peered around the small hallway corner.

There in the restaurant was Vandalizer in all his black and white glory holding a blonde teenage girl with expensive looking clothes and a heavily made up face that scrunched up as she wailed loudly:

"You won't get away with this! My Daddy won't let you! He's the mayor of this city and he'll do whatever it takes to stop you."

"Oh I'm counting on it Bourgeois! Hmm…Even your name reeks of corruption" Vandalizer sneered and with a swift move his hand flew for a canister on his belt which he quickly sprayed onto the wall. A shower of green hissed and steamed as it made contact with the cement which began to crumble and melt away like warm gooey cake.

"And now Miss Bourgeois" Vandalizer mockingly bowed to his hostage "if you would care to follow me-"

"Stop right there, Creep!"

* * *

"What…who on earth is that?"

Ever since the little Akuma had sullied his latest victim Hawkmoth had been expecting interference. Especially from Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Oh how the Cat and Bug had irked him in recent days.

So you can all imagine his astonishment when he looked through the eyes of Vandalizer and saw, not a cat or a bug but…

"It couldn't be…could it?"

* * *

"Whoa wait who are you? You're not Ladybug or Chat Noir" the blonde hostage, Chloe, frowned in spite of her predicament.

Vandalizer stared too.

Zoe on the other hand just held up her pink and white gloved fists nervously in front of her

"No I'm not." She gulped down on the solid lump of nerves welling in her throat "But you'll wish I was. Let her go"

"Let her go? I don't think so _hero_ " Vandalizer sneered eyeing her up and down.

Then suddenly he whipped out a spray can.

Zoe wasn't sure how she did it, one moment she had been staring down the barrel of an aerosol can with a finger over the nozzle, the next she had sped forward arm swinging in a curve that hit the supervillain squarely in the jaw.

Chloe screamed as she was quickly thrust away into a throng of frightened bystanders who all backed away as Zoe, completely perplexed, dragged her enemy headlong into the café front window as she was overbalanced by her own momentum.

With a crash the glass shattered into a million pieces that had Vandalizer and Zoe both wincing as they fell hard into the concrete and asphalt of the street outside.

Vandalizer was first on his feet, had retrieved his cap and was already readying two spray cans by the time Zoe was even beginning to crawl to her hands and knees.

But like before she found herself rolling away from the bursts of colour just in time, her limbs for some strange inexplicable reason moving faster than anyone could blink, so that the red and green acid paint ate instead into the empty parked car behind her.

"Ha missed!" Zoe barked with laughter only to squeak as she quickly ducked to avoid a rather explosive spray of neon yellow acid above her head.

"You know some artists say the best kind of canvas to start on is a blank one. And you certainly will be quite the masterpiece once I'm through with you my little Bunny La Blanc" Vandalizer cackled manically as he kept on spraying and spraying his paint cans at the new hero, each time his aim getting closer to his target, even though she was moving so fast.

 _Just my luck that my first supervillain is an acid shooting crazy super powered vandal._

Zoe whined in her head as yet again she was forced to leap out of the way of a particularly long stream of violet acid and felt the tip of her cotton tail burn ever so slightly. Now she thought about it, the fact that she even had that tail at all was completely bizarre.

 _Could my day get any weirder?_

And because Fate is _oh so kind_ it decided that yes…yes it could get even weirder.

"Look out!" a young man's voice cried just as Zoe wheeled around, only to get bowled over by something black.

"Ah Chat Noir I was wondering when you'd show up." Vandalizer hissed as the black cat Miraculous wielder stood to his feet, tugging Zoe up to stand with him.

"You okay" he whispered and Zoe nodded gazing up at him in slight awe.

Chat Noir was…well he was not quite what she was expecting. His black clad form was lean, tall and lanky with a shock of blonde hair and green eyes under the black mask. A pair of black cat ears were perked up complimenting the long black tail that extended from the back of his belt.

 _Well at least I'm not the only one playing crazy animal dress up_

She sighed inside her own head, but outside she whispered fiercely.

"Careful of his paint. It melts everything it touches"

"Right thanks for the tip Cottontail"

"Please don't call me that" she rolled her eyes just as Vandalizer spoke again.

"Now where is your little Ladybug? I really was hoping to meet her. After all it's not every day you get to _destroy_ the so called heroes of Paris"

"Oh yeah well sorry to disappoint you Magic Paintbrush, but milady-bug's not here yet. But if you like I can take a message for her" Chat Noir smirked smugly much to his enemy's ire.

"Oh I'll give you a message! HYA!" Vandalizer thrust forwards a paint can from which orange and blue acid spewed out from in a burst of colour.

Both Zoe and Chat quickly rolled out of the way but not before both of them leapt forwards. Zoe was faster, and acting on instinct flung her leg out in a heartbeat kicking out sharply at the super powered vandal's chest whilst Chat swept his legs out from under him with his silver staff.

But even before the villain could hit the ground Zoe had moved in superfast again, this time with her fist to his face.

But Vandalizer was prepared and caught her hand, holding her fast as he brought a spray-can to her face-

 _SHWIP!_

A long and thin black chord with a red and black spotted disk on the end suddenly wrapped around the spray can, twitched and sent it flying upwards before landing in a trashcan.

"Y'know when Chat said you wanted to paint the town red I really thought he was kidding" a girl's voice echoed over the street from on high.

"Ladybug" Vandalizer snarled only to wheeze as with a solid punch Zoe hit his face. With a growl he shoved her off of him sending her flying into Ladybug just as the latter landed on the ground.

"Catch me if you can oh heroes" he hissed and before any of them could even leap to their feet he flung down one of his spray cans and a great plume of blue smoke flew up.

"Hold your breath!" Chat Noir coughed as he, Zoe and Ladybug all blindly flailed about to escape the toxic gas cloud.

Zoe was almost suffocating behind her own hand as she fumbled about for her pink visor. She wasn't sure why but she knew she needed it.

Carefully she slid it down over her eyes.

Suddenly she could see two strangely rainbow coloured figures with hot white in the middle of their bodies staggering around.

 _Thermal vision? Cool!_

Without even pausing to think Zoe let her legs speed forwards.

Her hands were swift to grab at her two new contemporaries in crime fighting as she finally burst forth from the toxic fumes and dragged them into a small alleyway off the main road.

As she skidded to a stop, they all gasped and spluttered for breath, Ladybug recovering first.

"Thanks" She gasped.

"Don't mention it" Zoe wheezed as she looked over the other superheroine.

 _Wow…miraculous holders really go all out don't they?_

Zoe gaped as she looked over the Bluenette's red and black dotted bodysuit which stood out starkly against the bright pavement in the hot sun and Chat Noir's black suit.

"Told you she was different" he smirked to his partner who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but we still don't know much about her do we?"

"To be honest I don't really know that much about myself, but apparently I'm supposed to be some kind of Bunny Rabbit" Zoe sighed as she raised her visor up and touched a hand to her white rabbit ears.

"Oh really? And what are your powers _Bunny Rabbit_?" Ladybug frowned folding her arms.

"Umm… so far it seems to be super uh…speed and well… super strength? I…guess?" Zoe mumbled sheepishly as both of the other superheros exchanged a suspicious glance.

"You guess" Chat quirked a brow. "Just how long have you had your powers?"

"Uh…since today" Zoe flushed magenta with embarrassment as Ladybug's eyes widened.

"Today?! You mean you only started out today?!"

"Yep pretty much!"

Both the Parisian superheros exchanged another glance this time less suspicious and more worried.

"Could you just uh…give us a second?" Chat quickly grabbed Ladybug by the shoulder and turned her around so they could quietly talk.

"See I told you she wasn't a threat she's just a beginner." Chat whispered excitedly.

"I don't know Chat," Ladybug frowned softly "after what happened with Volpina we have to be careful. She could just another akumatized victim-a trap-"

"Somehow I doubt that but let's just pretend for one second that you're right and she is just another one of Hawkmoth's tricks. Don't you think pushing her away like you did with Volpina might not be the way to go. I mean yeah we did save her but she still hates us who knows when she'll transform back"

"So what you mean we let Bunny Rabbit here tag along and wait till she pounces on us when our backs are turned?" Ladybug's eyes widened and Chat smirked.

"I prefer to think of it as, keeping your friend's close and your enemies closer. Though I don't need an excuse to stay close to you" he added with a wink.

Ladybug scowled.

"Oh okay fine! We'll go with your plan." She huffed turning round to face Zoe who was still standing there examining the small rectangular screen she'd discovered under a flap on her right gloves It appeared to be a small computer of sorts with a small cell phone keypad.

From the screen of the computer a woman newsreader's voice was calling out.

"Just in, breaking news. The new supervillain Vandalizer is beginning his assault on Le Grand Paris hotel. Police are at the scene but appear to be swamped by the-"

There was a crackle as static overpowered the visual and a black gas mask obscured the small screen.

"Vandalizer" Ladybug growled as she and Chat leaned over Zoe's shoulders for a closer look at the screen where the akumatized villain sneered viciously.

"Sorry to interrupt what would have been a fantastic web of lies and entertainment, ladies and gentlemen. But it's time to set the records straight. I am no villain; I am your saviour here to rescue you and your freedom of expression from corrupt censorship. Starting with those supposed superheros. Ladybug, Chat Noir you might have these poor people fooled but I know better. Cease your _illegal_ vigilante activities and give in to Hawkmoth, only then would this needless violence end. If you do not many more people will get hurt in the future and it will be your fault. If you really were the hero's, this city deserved you would spare them such pain and suffering. You have one hour to hand and your miraculous' and give them to me before I destroy the Mayor. One hour"

The screen blinked off and Zoe turned to the two heroes.

"Okay so now what?"

"We all have to go to Vandalizer and stop him" Ladybug glared hard as she took out her yoyo.

"We?" Zoe blinked. "You mean as in the three of us we or-?"

"Yep pretty much" Chat grinned as he took out his staff then he paused and turned back to face the new hero "You need a lift or-"

"A lift for what?"

"Y'know to go up?" Chat pointed upwards to the roofs of the buildings around them.

Zoe frowned. They looked a long way up, but for some reason she felt that she could make it if she…

"Na I should be fine" She grinned crouching low. After a couple of small bounces, she pushed off the ground hard.

Ladybug and Chat Noir both stared in shock as the white cottontail superhero leapt high up into the air and landed solidly on the rooftop above them.

"Okay you gotta admit that's pretty cool" Chat whistled under his breath.

Ladybug just scowled again.

"Come on!"

* * *

"The plan is in motion soon the heroes won't have a choice but to come find me."

"Good work Vandalizer. Very Good" Hawkmoth smirked to himself. "Soon I will have Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous's and you will have free reign to do what you will with your artistic endeavours."

"But what about the white bunny? What do I do about her?" Vandalizer sounded worried but Hawkmoth's leer only widened "Find her miraculous and bring it to me along with the other two."

 _And nip this threat in the bud before it can bloom_

The evil mastermind thought privately to himself with a small but sinister chuckle.

Oh this was going to be interesting.

* * *

"We're almost there! Yikes that looks nasty!" Zoe cried out as she skidded to a stop on the roof of a tall building. Behind her she could hear Ladybug and Chat Noir grind to a halt too, both of them panting for breath.

They weren't sure if their new ally was aware of it yet, but she was moving way too fast even by their standards. Between the leaps and bounds between buildings and the small zippy dashes she made over the streets and walls both cat and bug felt like they'd each just run a marathon.

To add to injury both of their eyes were assaulted by the psychedelic tie-dye like neon rainbow sprayed all over the Le Grand Paris Hotel.

"Wow, now I now I must be tripping" Chat groaned as he tore his gaze away from the eye-watering colours.

"Any sign of Vandalizer?" Ladybug asked as Zoe pulled down her pink visor.

"Hard to say…" she murmured as her thermal vision began to fill out. "there are so many people inside the building. Any one of them could be him."

"Then we're gonna have to sneak in the good old fashioned way through the roof" Chat suggested and Ladybug nodded.

"Right. And since Vandalizer's after the Mayor he'll most likely be aiming for his office first"

"Which floor is that?" Zoe asked.

"Top floor just under the roof." Ladybug pointed the spot, or at least where it should have been under all the paint "Can you see what's there?"

"Yeah only two people"

"Then that's where we've got to go. Just follow our lead!" and with that Ladybug flung out her yoyo and zipped off the roof.

"Come on Bunny don't want to be late, late for a very important date!" Chat winked as he jumped after his partner.

 _He just had to go for the Alice in Wonderland puns didn't he?_

Zoe scowled as she bounced after them.

She was quick to land on the roof and even quicker to follow the duo towards the fire escape stairs.

She had run over the threshold when suddenly the door slammed shut behind her.

"No!" the three heroes cried but too late. Even as they ran down the stairs each of the doors automatically shut themselves and locked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A sneering voice chuckled evilly from below and they all looked over the banisters to see standing a few flights down Vandalizer in all his glory.

"Hello heroes. Come to give yourselves in?"

"No! It doesn't need to be this way Vandalizer. We can help you" Ladybug began but Vandalizer just laughed.

"Help me? Me? I don't need your help, I'm liberated! Freed of the bonds of this society. You could be too if you give me your miraculous's."

"Not a chance LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug cried.

There was a flash of bright red and white light and something fell down into the bug hero's waiting hands.

"A lighter? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug stared down at the little red and black spotted device.

"You don't smoke by any chance?" Zoe asked only to wince as the other heroine snapped indignantly.

"What no!"

"Okay, okay chill I was just asking"

"Hey girls maybe leave the Q&A for another time. Mister spray tan looks ready to rumble" Chat growled through gritted teeth as he readied himself in a fighting position next to his partner.

Zoe however held back, her mind racing on ahead.

 _Why bother shutting the doors if he wants to drag other innocents into the fight…unless…_

There was the light thumps as both bug and cat leapt onto the railings and crouched low to spring.

"WAIT! STOP!" Zoe yelled but too late.

Both heroes had jumped down… right into two sprays of paint.

It was as if everything moved in slow motion. The falling heroes the cackling villain the paint flying up wards in a plume of gold and green and pink.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir cried out in alarm as their descending bodies suddenly jerked upwards and landed heavily back on top of the stairs, only just in time.

The gold green and pink paint sizzled hotly as it came into contact with the railings, which promptly melted.

"Thanks again" Ladybug huffed as Zoe pulled her up to her feet.

"Don't mention it." She smiled just as Chat frowned.

"Great now what do we do?"

The three of them all looked over the decimated railing just in time to see Vandalizer scrambling to his feet desperately trying to resettle his cap over his head.

"His cap…" Zoe breathed. "The Akuma it's in his cap!"

"Are you sure?" Chat glared at said cap intently.

"Positive. Every time I've knocked it off him he always goes back for it." Zoe hissed.

"Do you think you could knock it off again?" Ladybug quirked a brow at her and Zoe nodded.

"Maybe but I'll need a pretty good distraction"

"Milady and I can handle that. But just be warned I can be rather distracting" Chat waggled his eyebrows at Ladybug who rolled her own eyes.

"Let's go"

"right behind you"

All three heroes leapt into action.

Using their weapons, Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt and zipped about the tall stairwell, Vandalizer's acid sprays trailing after them, eating into all the concrete and metal it could reach.

By the time they were both close enough to his landing Ladybug called loudly to Chat Noir and he pounced with a loud roar:

"Cataclysm!"

At once his black claw gloves glowed black and green as dark energy wrapped around it. With a clean swipe he sliced through the stairs behind Vandalizer, cutting off his downward escape, while Ladybug blocked his path upwards with her glowing spinning yoyo.

"You think you're so clever." Vandalizer hissed as he reached down to his belt and picked up a pink spray can.

He slammed it down hard at his feet.

"Look out!" Ladybug yelled only to start coughing as blue smog filled the air.

"Ladybug!" Chat choked falling to his knees.

He felt a hand grab him and his body be lifted up quickly.

"hold your breath!" Ladybug warned as they sped upwards through the smog. "Get the Cap!"

But Zoe couldn't move. She had been caught mid run straight in the middle of the explosion and was trying to her breath behind her hand as she sought desperately to see through the smog.

She could already begin to feel her mind begin to fuzz over as she stumbled down a stair.

 _No Zoe! Focus! Focus! People's lives are at stake here!_

She reached around and felt for her visor slipping it back over her eyes.

At once she could see the thermal image a pair of smaller slimmer figures zoomed upwards via a cord whilst someone tried to open a locked door below.

There that was her target.

But she still couldn't see where he was in the space.

 _What if you miss_

A horrible little voice whispered in terror inside her head.

 _That's a long drop to fall down if I jump…_

 _But what if you didn't jump?_

Another voice, a stronger more clear one hissed defiantly.

 _What if there was another way down?_

 _But would it work?_

The logical side of her brain questioned.

In response the daring bold side said smugly.

 _It will…trust your instincts…_

She felt the words bubble in her throat, felt them leave her mouth, though she had no idea of how she knew to speak them or where she had learned them.

"BUNNY HOP!"

She felt the power flood through her. Felt it coil in her body and then when she felt like it was going to burst from her at any moment, she crouched low and jumped.

A flash of pink and white later, and she was standing in front of Vandalizer who stood stock still in shock.

"What the-how did you-when did you?!" he spluttered only to grunt as a pink gloved fist slammed into his masked face sending him slamming backwards into the door.

But even his fall was too slow to stop the hand that swiped at his cap.

"I'll take that! Chat, Ladybug!" She called throwing the cap up to Ladybug and Chat, who had stopped on the stairs above her.

The bug hero caught it and quick as thinking flicked the red and black lighter in her grip to life.

"NO!" Vandalizer yelled in despair as the small little spark ignited on the material of the hat and began to burn, flames licking at its lip as it all but decimated it to cinders.

As Ladybug chucked the destroyed hat onto the ground, a little black butterfly flapped out from it's burnt edges and quickly sped up into the air.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma!" Ladybug leapt up yoyo at the ready "Time to de-evilize!"

With a swift throw, the red and black compact yoyo swooped out and clamped tightly over the little black insect, glowing brightly as it shut tight.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug hissed in victory before quietly releasing her captive, a now white peaceful looking butterfly, that fluttered gently away, much to the wonder of Zoe and the fondness of Chat Noir.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

"Wow!" Zoe breathed in awe as red energy swirled around them all, fixing up all the cracks and destruction as if it had never existed.

Stairs were remade, paint was washed away, and even the blue toxic smog from before vanished into thin air.

But the biggest change happened when the red light consumed Vandalizer and left behind a teenager in a dark tracksuit and white baseball cap.

* * *

"NO! NO!" Hawkmoth howled with rage as he felt the link between himself and his puppet all but vanish into nothingness.

"ARGH! So you think you can win with a new little friend on your team do you Ladybug" the criminal mastermind growled into the silence of his lair.

Nothing answered him.

He took a deep shuddering breath.

"Well it is no matter. Two can play this game after all." He murmured softly to himself. "And if the White Rabbit has come that only means _She_ is not far behind. And that means the time has come."

He paused, fingering his chin softly in thought before glaring up at his great window as it began to shut on him, plunging him and his booming voice into darkness.

"Mark my words Ladybug soon you will pay. Soon you will ALL pay!"

* * *

"h-huh where am I what's going on?" Maurice blinked as he looked around himself in befuddlement.

Then he saw Zoe and his jaw dropped.

"…hi" Zoe waved sheepishly.

"who…who are you?" Maurice gazed fixedly at her ears and mask as she opened her mouth to reply-

"Um…hey" a voice nervously called. Zoe looked up and was surprised to see Ladybug timidly step down towards her, Chat Noir following closely behind with a small smirk.

"Hey" Zoe gulped and gave a small wave. "so…you got the akuma thing then?"

"Yeah we did."

"Thanks to you" Chat added with an unusually tense glance to Ladybug who quickly glanced down at the floor

"Oh no-it's nothing really. I just…I mean I really didn't" Zoe blushed and Ladybug groaned in defeat.

"No Chat's right. I'm sorry about earlier. I suppose, we're not used to having other _heroes_ around and we just needed to be sure-"

"It's okay I get it" Zoe waved her off with a small smile "You're cautious. I mean, I would be too if some newbie turned up out of the blue and started fighting on my turf."

"So we're good?" Ladybug looked up hopefully.

"Yeah we're good" Zoe smiled wide. "I guess this makes us…uh…Allies then"

"Yeah I guess it does" Ladybug smiled back, relief flooding her bluebell eyes as she held out her hand.

"I guess it's time to properly introduce ourselves. Hi I'm Ladybug. Nice to meet you uh…sorry what was your name again?"

Zoe hesitated, horror flooding her.

Names! She hadn't thought of a name for herself! She'd been just too busy trying to think of how to survive the day to even bother to think about it!

 _And what a day it was_

But even as she thought that, something stirred from her recent memory and she felt herself relax.

She smiled and quickly reached out to shake other superhero's hand.

"It's Bunny, Bunny La Blanc. And I look forward to working with you in the future Ladybug. You too Chat Noir" She added turning to shake Chat's hand.

"Likewise cottontail." He smirked "oh!"

His eyes flickered down.

Zoe followed his gaze and gasped.

The triangle on her belt buckle that had once been pure pink, was now almost completely white.

"oops!" she bit her lip nervously up at the two heroes. "I guess I gotta dash huh?"

"Yeah, you're not the only one!" Ladybug gulped as she felt her own earrings and caught sight of the flickering lights of Chat Noir's ring.

"Okay…till next time then." Zoe, or rather Bunny la Blanc, winked as she bent her knees and in a flash of pink and white vanished into thin air.

"What just happened?" Ladybug blinked.

"I think our new friend just…" Chat's eyes were wider than saucepans "teleported?"

* * *

"Madame. I have found the White Rabbit Miraculous. However, it has already been passed onto a new wielder. Our new _guest's_ daughter, Zoe Blanchette"

" _That is…unfortunate. However, we have faced worse situations before. What of the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous'"_

"Also bad news on that front Madame. Both have been passed on as well. And not only that but it seems the purple Moth Miraculous has fallen into the hands of someone else, someone who is also actively hunting down the Ladybug and Black Cat. He calls himself Hawkmoth"

 _"_ _Do you think an alliance would be possible with him?"_

"Unfortunately that also remains unclear. I have only encountered one of his minions today and even that was brief. If it had come into contact with the White Rabbit, then I am sure he, like us, is now aware of her existence"

" _Grrr! I must have that White Rabbit medallion. Then and only then will our plans come to fruition"_

"Rest assured Madame, I will do everything in my power to bring you the miraculous."

 _"_ _You had better. Unless you wish to end up like the others before you"_

"Do not fret Madame…I already have a plan in mind. One which will not also get you the white rabbit, but the Ladybug and Black Cat as well"

" _I'm counting on it"_

* * *

"But father-"

"No buts Adrien. And none from you either Zoe."

It took Zoe all she had in herself not to faint as Gabriel Agrest glared down at both her and his son from the top of the stairs.

It was late afternoon, and after using the last of her miraculous powers to teleport back to the _Le café de Alice_ girls bathroom, Zoe had all but collapsed in a heap over the toilet seat and heaved up everything she had in her system.

Bit by bit, she felt some of the queasiness leave, that was until her Kwami's spirit was sucked out of her body upon transforming back to normal. That second wave of nausea had not been pleasant. Especially when her cousin Adrien broke into the bathroom barely five seconds later and dragged her into his father's black limo.

She could still taste the bile in her throat even as she stood in the Agreste mansion, doing her best not to just simply drop down exhausted at her uncle's feet as he continued his lecture.

"From now on both of you will be under stricter supervision. You will take the car when you go places, you will avoid walking out in the open as often as you can. And you will not, NOT, involve yourselves with the affairs of superheros and supervillains. It is far too dangerous"

 _Uh…that one might be a bit of a problem uncle…_

Zoe snorted in her head, though on the outside she just grunted

Gabriel stiffened as he saw his niece sway ominously.

He sighed.

"Adrien take your cousin upstairs and settle her in her room. After that go to your room and stay there. We will talk more after dinner"

"Yes father" Adrien sighed as he grabbed Zoe by the arm and half dragged her up the stairs.

"Sorry about my dad" he whispered when they were a few corridors away. "He means well but he can go overboard sometimes with the control"

"its okay. I think I go overboard with being out of control anyways" Zoe smirked only to clamp a hand over her mouth as her face tinged green.

They didn't speak another word till Adrien helped her clamber into her bed and settled her under the covers.

"Sorry" Zoe muttered as she felt him fluff the pillows under her head. "I'm a terrible house guest"

"It's okay" Adrien mumbled, quietly. "It's been a pretty hectic day huh?"

"You're telling me" Zoe smiled laying her head down as it throbbed painfully.

"I'll go get you some water and painkillers" Adrien patted her shoulder as he left her side.

As soon as he was out the door, Pooka flitted out of her jacket pocket.

"Hey little guy where were you? You missed all the fun" Zoe scowled sarcastically.

The little white rabbit Kwami rolled his eyes.

"I never left. I told you before on the plane, when we transform I fuse with you to give you your powers. Wow, you're really warm"

"That's because I'm sick" Zoe mumbled and Pooka nodded in understanding as he floated down to snuggle with her under the blankets.

"Ah…you got M-Inertia"

"I got what?"

"Miraculous Inertia. Or at least that's what my old human Oscar used to call it" Pooka mumbled sleepily "Sometimes after you teleport a long distance with the Bunny Hop your body takes a little bit of time to snap back to normal. And since you just teleported halfway across an entire city on your first go, you're bound to feel very sick."

"Good thing it's a weekend then, because I do not think I could deal with any school at the moment." Zoe groaned, frowning slightly as she looked down upon the little creature snuggled in beside her.

"So you were there with me the whole time?" she asked softly. "You never left?"

"Not for one second." Pooka smiled softly "You did well Zoe."

"No" Zoe smiled " _We_ did well Pooka"

"That we did"

And with that both hero and Kwami shut their eyes and fell asleep not noticing the shadow of a person vanish from their window.

* * *

And that's chapter 3 PHEW! that pretty much sums up one full episode's worth of stuff in there.

So yeah, We got to see Bunny La Blanc (aka Zoe's) first hero gig and a look into her powers. So far for powers she has Super Speed and Super Jumps. Her main weapons are her pink gloves and her special ability is a form of teleportation called the Bunny Hop. It took me a while to think of what would be good for a bunny superhero and yes i took some inspiration from my favorite DC speedster Kid-Flash (the YJ TV series version)

The idea for Vandalizer was pretty much inspired after i saw some pretty cool street art getting tagged over a mural on my train route (Don't you just hate it when people do that to good art :[ )

Anyways enough yammering on from me. Hope you enjoyed and keep reviewing for more :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shaggy and the Sasquatch**

Zoe Blanchette smiled as she checked her reflection in her large bathroom mirror.

"Okay. Clean face, teeth and hair. Check! clothes, check! Sunglasses, Check! School bag, check! phone, check! Belt, check! wallet…hmmm…oh here it is. Check!"

"And don't forget my chocolate!" a small white rabbit piped from the side of the basin.

"Don't worry Pooka it's all packed and ready to go" Zoe patted the little Kwami with her finger before turning back to face her reflection.

She was wearing a pair of black denim shorts with a sporty light grey tank top and of course her favourite green and white varsity jacket over the top.

She chewed her lip as she made to settle her pink framed sunglasses over her dark curls and favourite pink bandanna and pulled her top over the top of her miraculous belt buckle, much to her Kwami's amusement.

"Will you relax. You look fine."

"Are you sure" Zoe gulped as she fiddled with her pockets "You don't think I should've gone for the skirt?"

"Na! Besides this suits you better. Looks more like _…_ like..."

"Like a daggy scrawny kid that doesn't have a clue what to do and will most likely stuff up on her first day at school?" Zoe sorted and Pooka shook his head.

"Actually, I was going to say it looks more like _you_."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that you Zoe, are a very brave person to show yourself for who you are in front of a whole heap of strangers."

Zoe blushed, feeling her ears burn hotly, but before she could comment there was a knock at her door.

"Zoe! Natalie's going to get the limo" a boy's voice called eagerly.

"Oh-uh! Coming Adrien! Quick Pooka hide" Zoe hissed and at once the little floating rabbit zoomed to the pocket of her jacket just as the door to her bedroom opened and Adrien's blonde head poked through with a grin.

"Hey! You good to go?"

"Uh yeah. Totally super" Zoe smiled back, only to feel the roaring in her gut swell up once more. "So a limo huh?"

"Yeah. I'd rather walk, but father doesn't like me _wandering about on my own_ " Adrien mimed quotation marks green eyes rolling dramatically.

Despite all the stress, Zoe felt her nerves abate slightly.

Just one of the many great things about her cousin. He always somehow made her feel very relaxed and calm, no matter how anxious she got.

Even as they hopped into the long black limousine five minutes later, Zoe could feel her heartrate slow right back down to normal. And by the time they had pulled up in front of the school and stepped out Zoe felt quite sure that she would definitely _not_ puke.

That was until a hush suddenly descended upon them and many faces turned to stare in their direction. Stomach still rolling horribly, Zoe shouldered her backpack, trying and failing to concentrate on the familiar worn material as it grazed her shoulder so that she didn't have to look at the onlookers.

All of them were teenagers around their age, most of the girls whispering behind their hands to their friends.

"Who was that?"

"Did you see that? She just hopped out with him?"

"You think that's his girlfriend?"

"Dunno. She looks so…boyish. I always thought he'd go for someone more feminine like-"

"Does this always happen?" Zoe hissed quietly to Adrien who just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah-most of the time. Don't worry you get used to it after a couple of days. HEY NINO!" he suddenly called, waving an arm in the air towards a boy at the top of the steps.

He was tall, with short dark brown hair, golden brown eyes framed by glasses and dark brown skin. He was wearing very casual clothes: a blue T-shirt with an eye on it, blue-grey jeans and a red cap that almost flew off his head as he rushed down to greet them.

"Hey Adrien, mah-man! How's it going!" he smiled wide as he and Adrien fist bumped playfully.

"Not too bad. What about you? How was your weekend?"

"Aw, y'know the usual. Had a great time mixing together a great new song for the radio show. It's totally wicked, I'll let you listen to it at lunch. Whoa, who's this?"

Nino stared in wonderment at Zoe who firmly gulped down on her embarrassment as Adrien quietly nudged her forwards.

"Nino, this is my cousin Zoe Blanchette. Zoe this is Nino, my best friend."

"Dude! You have a cousin?! Since when?" Nino's eyes bulged with excitement and Adrien shook his head in amusement.

"Since fourteen years ago. Our moms were sisters" Zoe felt herself smile as Nino's eyes lit up with even more wonderment.

"Dudes that is like so cool! Are you a model too?"

"Nope. Not me. I'm just your normal average French girl"

 _Who just so happens to be able to transform into a bunny themed superhero with super-speed and teleportation abilities! Yeah totally normal._

Zoe added in her head only to cringe as Nino suddenly blurted out:

"Wait-wait Blanchette? Are you by any chance related to Renee Blanchette, the famous celebrity stylist?"

 _Crap._

Zoe could feel Pooka nuzzling her comfortingly in her pocket, but it did nothing to alleviate her dread as she shut her eyes and nodded in resignation. There was no point denying it. She looked a lot like her mother after all. People would be bound to see the connection sooner or later.

In this case soon meant right now.

"Oh…woah…dude…but didn't she disappear-" Nino gaped at Adrien who clamped a hand quickly over his mouth.

"SHH! NINO! Not so loud. People aren't supposed to know. I'll tell you about it later okay. Just don't talk about it to anyone please!"

"Okay, okay! Fine my lips are sealed" Nino shoved his friends' hands off him only to turn to Zoe and ask excitedly:

"So, are you a stylist too? Which big time celebs have you met?"

"Nino" Adrien groaned but Zoe just sighed.

"It's okay Adry. No to the first question, and I can't answer the second one because of my mom's confidentiality agreements, but I can say that there are a couple of big time pop stars on the list, one famous actress and one politician"

"Woah cool!"

Zoe smirked as Nino's eyes bulged out of his sockets but as the other boy turned away, Adrien saw the melancholy in her eyes.

 _Oh well…there goes our cover_

He sighed to himself as he steered the conversation towards his best friend's weekend, hoping desperately that fate would be kinder to Zoe on her first day.

But as it happened, Fate had other plans.

"AH!"

She cried out as she tripped on one of the school quadrangle stairs and stumbled forwards into someone, her body landing right on top of them.

"Zoe!" Adrien called as he and Nino began to dash back for her.

But Zoe was too busy assessing the damage to her accidental victim who lay sprawled beneath her.

It was a boy tall and lean, with tanned skin, shaggy black hair wearing a grey T-shirt and dark grey/blue jeans with black trainers and a black leather jacket. He looked a little ruffled from his fall, but otherwise there was not a single scratch on him.

But that was not what had Zoe scowling.

" ** _You_**!"

"Hey Bigfoot. How's it going?" He smirked up at her, blue eyes alight with derisive smugness as she scrambled off him, blushing furiously as she spat:

"Shut up! Just because I accidentally trod on your toes once doesn't mean I have big feet!"

"All evidence to the contrary… _Big-Foot_ " the boy winced as he rubbed hard at his foot.

He was saved Zoe's explosion of anger, by a loud voice that boomed over all the hubbub.

"Alright! Move along! Move along! You don't want to be late for your classes now do you"

There was the quick shuffling of feet and a man in a brown suit suddenly seemed to loom up over them with a broad chest, thick bushy eyebrows and grey beard which crinkled as he smiled down at the two teens on the floor.

"You two as well, chop chop!"

"uh sir…" Zoe flushed all anger forgotten in a flash as she scrambled to her feet. "I-I don't have a class yet"

"Yeah neither do I" the boy beside her smirked as he all but swaggered upright.

"Don't have a class but-oh I see then you two must be the new students." The man's face lit up with delight holding out a large hand. "Well then allow me to introduce myself I am Henri Damocles Principle of Collège Françoise Dupont. And you two I take it, are Mademoiselle Zoe Blanchette and Monsieur Raoul Durand"

"Uh…hi" Zoe tried to smile under the weight of all her nerves as she shook the man, but when the boy, Raoul, took his hand he was as cool as a cucumber and just as smooth.

"pleasure to meet you sir"

"Oh no my dear boy the pleasure is all mine. To tell you the truth I was hoping to catch you both out front of the school, but I guess you two were eager to start studying" Mr. Damocles chortled. "Very well then since both of you are rearing to go I suppose I shall escort the both of you to the-I thought I told you be off to class?" the old principle barked as two figures rushed down the stairs towards them.

"Oh… sorry Mister Damocles, we were just uh…" Nino gulped but thankfully Adrien came to his rescue.

"We were coming to bring Zoe up to class. We kinda lost her at the bottom of the stairs"

"Ah well if that's the case then perhaps you could escort Monsieur Durand to class as well and help him settle in too. I daresay Miss Bustier would be quite happy to see you all safely in her classroom within the next five minutes."

"Of course dude-I-I mean sir" Nino grinned nervously under the raised eyebrows of their principle.

However, he needn't have worried because Mr. Damocles suddenly smiled and turned back to Zoe and Raoul.

"Now Miss Blanchette, Mr. Durand the day is young and you two have lessons which I'm sure you'll want to get to as quickly as possible. Should you have any questions or problems my office is always open or feel free to talk with the staff. Your teacher will be explaining your timetables and other necessary procedures to you in class today. Now off with you pip, pip!"

"Yes sir" Zoe and Raoul nodded as they quickly made to follow Adrien and Nino away and up the stairs.

"So, Raoul, you're new too huh?" Nino grinned as they hit the second-floor landing. "Where did you transfer from?"

"Alsace" Raoul answered shortly, but his smirk was quick to fall on Zoe "What about you Bigfoot? Where did you come from? The Alps perhaps?"

"Hey! Don't call her that!" Adrien scowled but Zoe put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Adrien." She glared sidelong at Raoul, brown eyes narrowed with disgust. "As a matter of fact, I did come from Lyon. Not that I see why this should matter to you _Shaggy_?"

"Just trying to make conversation" Raoul shrugged but his eyes glinted in malicious pleasure "I mean this is the first time I've seen a Sasquatch so far from its natural habitat-"

"GRRR! Why you-" Zoe growled but before she could even leap into action Adrien and Nino quickly grabbed her by the arms and began dragging her back.

"Let me at him! Let me at that jerk! I'll show him _Sasquatch!_ " she hissed struggling as she was frog-marched to the classroom door, Raoul sniggering behind her back all the way there.

"Pff! This is too easy" he snorted under his breath as he made to follow her path, his blue eyes glinting with victory.

* * *

When Marinette Dupain-Cheng finally arrived at school on Monday morning her mind was still buzzing and reeling.

She'd had another weird dream again. One just like the one she'd had about the rabbit and owl, except this time, the rabbit was not a rabbit, but a superhero with rabbit ears and a tail, and instead of an owl, was the shadowy silhouette of a figure with clawed hands, a furry head and a long bushy tail.

Both had been standing in the moonlight, both high above her and Chat Noir, their stares hard as stone as their mouths opened to speak.

It was then that Marinette's alarm had decided to go off, making her bolt straight upright in her bed with a yelp of surprise, only to have to transform as an Akuma had appeared terrorizing Paris…yet again.

"Seriously Tikki what is with Hawkmoth? That's like the third Akuma this weekend alone" the young superheroine grumbled as she de-transformed back into her civilian form and trudged up the school steps. She knew she should truly be running for class, but she just felt so drained and so was her Kwami.

"Yes he's really putting us through our paces, that's for sure" Tikki sighed with relief as she floated into the girl's pocket and began nibbling into a choc-chip cookie. "Or, and this is more likely, he's probably trying to lure the White Rabbit Miraculous out again"

"Yeah about that Tikki, what is it with the White Rabbit Miraculous and what does Hawkmoth want with it?" Marinette frowned as she pulled out her own cookie and began munching on it as they entered the now empty school quadrangle.

"I don't know" Tikki admitted quietly. "But whatever it is it can't be good"

Marinette's brow furrowed if possible even more as the little red cosmic being avoided her eye and began munching rather fervently on her snack. Just what was with her Kwami? For so long she had been forthright with her knowledge and guidance. But ever since the incident with Bunny La Blanc on the weekend she'd been so secretive and quiet.

Marinette was almost too distracted to notice her teacher's disapproving shake of the head as she walked into class.

"Marinette! Late again?" Miss Boustier groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry Miss. Late night studying" was all Marinette could grunt as she quietly trudged to her desk, where Alya was waiting for her, brow quirked.

"Woah girl…what happened to you? You look like you haven't slept a wink all weekend!" she hissed as her bestie all but slumped in her seat.

"That's because I haven't" Marinette admitted as she tried to hide her yawn behind her hand, and not a moment too soon.

"Now as I was saying before Marinette _finally_ decided to join us," – the whole class sniggered softly - "I have a big announcement to make. We have two new students joining us today, Mister Raoul Durand and Miss Zoe Blanchette."

"Two new students? Wow. But Lila just came in like a month ago" Alya beamed excitedly as she whipped out her smartphone and began swiping on it.

Miss Boustier ignored her rather blatantly as she turned to face the new students.

"Now Raoul and Zoe before you sit down why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves"

Zoe gulped as she glanced sideways to Raoul who smirked smugly.

"Sasquatches first" he muttered softly so that only she could hear.

It was almost a miracle she didn't lunge for him again. Instead she sucked in a deep breath, and turned to face the class room, only to feel her heart freeze at the sight of all those expectant faces.

For a second or two she glanced around, her eyes eventually falling on Adrien and Nino, both of whom smiled encouragingly giving her a thumbs up. It was surprisingly dorky, especially for Adrien, who had up till that moment maintained his cool smooth supermodel charm.

"Hi everyone…" She gulped forcing a smile onto her nervous face "I'm uh…Zoe. I used to live in Lyon that was…" she gripped her hands hard behind her back. ( _keep it together girl)_ "…that was until I got accepted to come here for school. But since my Mom's…uh…busy with work back home so I'm staying with my cousin Adrien for now."

She paused letting the gasps of amazement wash over her, taking the time to take a few deep soothing breaths.

 _Just a little bit more to go and you'll be in the clear…_

She told herself, as she tried to hold her fake smile.

"Wow! So you're from Lyon. How wonderful, I hear the Lyonnaise cuisine is to die for." Miss Boustier prompted with a warm smile.

"Oh yes we're very spoiled in the food department. The best though has to be the Coussin de Lyon." Zoe was almost drooling at the memory. It seemed only yesterday she was buying the little green cushions of sweetness from her local pastry shop. If only she had a stash of it here…

Her thoughts of food were interrupted by her teacher's next questions about her hobbies.

Zoe kept her answers brief, after all she didn't have too many extracurricular activities. She liked tinkering with machines, doing her nails, riding her bike, and jogging. There wasn't much else to it. Unless you now counted her secret superhero life.

She was glad when Miss Boustier finished the public interrogation and everyone turned their attention to Raoul next to her.

Raoul was surprisingly, polite, if a little haughty and over confident. He had an annoying swagger to his step that Zoe wasn't sure she liked one bit.

 _Oh please? Dark clothes, shaggy hair and the oh-so-_ _ **sensitive**_ _bad boy vibe! Ugh! Could this guy get any more muso cliché?_

She rolled her eyes to herself as he talked about playing the guitar, and his _passion_ for music which made nearly all the girls in the room suddenly almost swoon dreamy eyed at their desks.

"Thank you, Raoul that was lovely. And since you enjoy your music might I recommend you sign up for the music club. I'm sure they'd love to have you on board"

"I suppose if I can fit it into my schedule!" Raoul smirked winking at a blonde-haired girl and her heavily made up ginger friend in the left front row seats. Both giggled, blushing bright pink.

"Perfect. Now Raoul, Zoe if you would take your seats, there are two available in the back there right next to Rose and Juleka."

 _Oh, you've got to be kidding me?!_

Zoe groaned internally as she saw two seats at the back.

With another heavy sigh of resignation, she trudged all the way to the back, giving a tiny wave at the sympathetic pair of Adrien and Nino, not noticing Marinette's wide amazed eyes or the blonde haired girl's appalled gasp as she took her seat next to Raoul.

Thankfully she was on the aisle seat right opposite a girl in pink who leaned over excitedly and whispered.

"Hi Zoe, I'm Rose and this is Juleka. It's so lovely to meet you" she pointed to the dark, grim purple haired girl next to her who waved lazily.

"Hi"

"Hi. Nice to meet you too" Zoe whispered smiling as the teacher called out for silence so she could begin the lesson, which happened to be (Zoe shuddered) Maths.

"Stuck already Big Foot?" Raoul smirked quietly as Zoe struggled to solve an equation on the board. "But I'd have thought you'd already know how to count, especially when you have to count all your toes-"

"Shut up!" Zoe snapped, cheeks reddening.

Trust her to get stuck next to the biggest jerk of the century. Oh well, at least she can escape from him at lunch.

* * *

"I can't believe Adrien has a cousin now!" Alya groaned irritably across the cafeteria table as she checked her phone "Let alone the daughter of Renee Blanchette! Oh how could I have been so slow on this scoop-"

"Renee Blanchette?" Marinette gasped, her sandwich nearly falling from her gaping mouth "W-w-wait you can't mean the stylist. The one-"

"Who went missing? Yeah who else girl?" Alya huffed, as she dug into her own lunch "I mean come on, why else wouldn't she be here in Paris with her daughter. The woman's one of the most famous stylists in the world, she could afford to move to London or even America if she really wanted to-"

"Wait her mom's missing?" Juleka frowned as she and Rose came up to sit beside the two of them.

"Oh the poor thing. I was wondering why she was looking so down in class." Rose simpered sympathetically glancing to a faraway table, where Zoe sat along with Nino and Adrien, glazing out as she listened to their animated conversation, only to scowl as Raoul passed her by with a smirk.

"Can't exactly blame her" Alya muttered quietly to Juleka and Marinette "I mean she has to sit next to that jerk all day…oh well, at least he's cute" she added as she looked over his smug face.

"I don't know, I mean he can't be all that bad…can he?" Marinette frowned only for Juleka to shrug.

"Dunno. But he can't be any worse than Chloe"

The three of them sniggered, much to Rose's annoyance.

"Oh don't be mean" she pouted "He may look all rough and tough, but deep down he must be-"

"Shallow? superficial? full of himself?" Juleka deadpanned oh-so-helpfully.

" _Sensitive_ " Rose steamrolled over, Marinette and Alya's snorts of laughter. "I mean, did you hear the way he talked about his music. He was soo passionate-Ahh" she sighed dreamily absentmindedly twirling her fork in her hands.

"Well whatever. Who cares about Sensitive musos?! I've got something better" Alya suddenly piped up, leaning in excitedly "So you guys remember that new hero that we saw on the news last week?"

 _How could I forget_?

Marinette grumbled in her head, though she kept her derision hidden behind a politely curious smile.

"You mean the rabbit girl?"

"Yeah! That one! Well…I've got an interview with the villain she, Ladybug and Chat Noir faced!"

"WHAT?" Rose, Marinette and Juleka all cried out.

"Yes!" Alya gushed with a squeal. "I got to talk with Vandalizer, well at least I talked with the guy who _became_ Vandalizer. But anyway, here check this out"

And with that she shoved her smart-phone into the three girls faces.

It was, as Marinette had guessed, an updated page of the Ladyblog complete with a small video interview with a young nervous looking man, who scratched the back of his head as he answered Alya's burning question.

 _"-and Maurice are there any more words you'd like to say before we bug out?"_

 _"Yeah. Bunny La Blanc, if you're seeing this, I-I'm sorry and thank you for saving me and Paris. O-oh yeah same to you Ladybug and Chat Noir-"_

"Wow" Marinette blinked in surprise as she checked the number of hits the page had received.

"I know! And I thought _Volpina's_ scoop was huge! Ah!"

 _And she wasn't even a real superhero_

Marinette sighed to herself letting her three friends excited ranting wash over her, only to startle as a loud bang suddenly sounded from outside.

There were shouts and cries of excitement as nearly all the students quickly ran over to the windows.

Through them Marinette could see something long and thin suddenly shoot past the window.

"Oh no not again" She groaned head thumping on the table.

"Another Akuma?! That's four times in three days!" Alya all but squealed as she, Rose and Juleka all sped up to the windows for a closer look.

And it wasn't just her, even Nino was pumped to watch the action.

"Come on dude!" he tried dragging Zoe and Adrien. But both hung back, quickly taking advantage of the excitement.

Both quirked eyebrows at one another in confusion.

"Uh, what are you doin?" Zoe frowned and Adrien smirked.

"Bathroom. And You?"

"Uh..." Zoe gulped, cursing herself mentally. Damn her cousin for stealing her hiding spot. Now where was she supposed to transform?

"Uh…I left something in my locker for sports…" She finally decided before quickly adding "I was gonna get it earlier but I didn't want to be rude to Nino. Uh…meet you back in the quad?"

"Yeah sure! The quad sounds good" Adrien smiled somewhat nervously, hoping against hope that she wouldn't notice the way his ring was glowing on his hand.

There was a very embarrassed pause, during which something crashed, and a blur of red with black polka dots zipped past the window.

"Right! see you later!" both Adrien and Zoe spluttered in unison as together they sped in completely different directions.

 _A good thing I'm good at remembering directions or this would've been tricky._

Zoe huffed as she quickly sidled into the girl's locker rooms, quickly side stepping into the shower room which was mercifully empty.

"Okay let's do this" she whispered as Pooka flew out of her jacket.

"Just say the word" he geared himself up to go.

"Say what word?" a voice smirked behind them.

Zoe and Pooka both leapt back, the human literally climbing air as she wheeled around, only to come face to face with-

"YOU!" she snarled as Raoul sniggered at her surprise. "THIS IS THE GIRL'S SHOWERS!"

"So this is what the great Sasquatch does in her spare time. I guess that explains why Paris' new superhero had such big feet. And don't bother hiding that Kwami" he added as Zoe quickly tried snatching Pooka back into her jacket.

Both human and miraculous holder froze.

"W-wha-h-How on earth did you know-" Zoe spluttered only to gasp as Raoul opened up the side of his leather jacket and let something grey zoom out.

"Raoul!" a feminine voice groaned as the silver blob suddenly stretched out. It was about the same size as Pooka, with two large canine ears, a collar of fur around her neck that matched a long wolfs tail.

"I was resting" The kwami glared at Raoul with icy blue eyes.

"Sorry pup, but we've got company" Raoul smirked as the Grey Wolf Kwami suddenly started sniffing the air. She spun around where she hovered, only to suddenly get bowled over by a very excitable-

"Luuna!" Pooka all but squealed as he spun his fellow kwami about in mid air. "My old friend! I've missed you so much. How are you? Where have you been? I thought I'd never see you again! How did you get here I thought-"

"You know her?!" Zoe gaped open mouthed.

"Unfortunately yes he does." Luuna deadpanned quickly swatting off the white rabbit. "Okay, okay. This is a happy reunion I get it. Now will you get off me! We have a city to help save"

"oh yes right of course" Pooka quickly flew back to Zoe who was now spluttering worse than a faulty spigot.

"Whoa-whoa wait a second! What do you mean city to save? You're not-he's not a-"

"Zoe, calm down I'll explain everything later" Pooka gently soothed her flying down to tap at her miraculous belt, hidden under her tank top. "Now come on! Say the magic words"

"But-"

"Clock's ticking big-foot" Raoul tapped his watch.

"why you-"

"Zoe!"

"Okay fine! But I still want answers!" she growled hands flying to her belt buckle "Pooka, ears up!"

"Luuna, fangs out!"

* * *

"What took you so long?" Ladybug grunted as she landed back on the ground next to Chat Noir. The new Akuma, or rather Akumas, smirked as they stood high above them. They were a boy and a girl, both dressed in black and yellow body suits. The girl had a white minus on her black headgear and the boy had a white plus. In their hands they both held black and yellow tipped wires like whips.

"Sorry, came from the other side of town" Chat smirked looking up at their two new foes. "Who are these two clowns?"

"Clowns! How dare you-We're the Charge Twins! What do you think Plus? Should we teach the kitty some manners?" the girl sneered at the boy who growled.

"Dunno, Minus. Perhaps he's just _shocked_ at the sight of us"

"Yikes, who let these two leave the big top?" Chat sniggered.

"Who else but Hawkmoth?" Ladybug narrowed her eyes, only to cry out in alarm as one of the Twins cracked their whip down hard, yellow electricity sparking off the length of it.

The two heroes leapt out of the way quickly, the whip missing them and hitting a nearby shop sign which instantly overcharged with energy and exploded.

The twins both grinned widely as many bystanders in the street began screaming in panic.

"What do you think Plus? Shall we wrap this up?" Minus smirked as her brother cackled manically.

"I think we shall. After you"

There was another crack and another explosion as the whip hit a traffic post this time. The effect was such that it made all the other connected lights on the street blink off. There were loud crashes, glass smashed and metal groaned as all cars on the road collided or skidded into one another.

"We got to find their akumas quickly before they black out the entire city-Whoa!" Ladybug stumbled away as the lightning whip almost hit her.

"Ladybug!" Chat cried out as he leapt towards her not noticing the electrified coil that was hurtling his way.

"CHAT LOOK OUT!" Ladybug screamed as she fell backwards.

Chat Noir turned, eyes widening as he saw the tip of the whip was nearly inches away from him-

"GOTCHA!"

There was a blurry mass of white as a pair of hands grabbed at Chat Noir's tail and tugged hard.

At the same time a pair of grey gloved hands grabbed at Ladybug and hoisted her away from another crack of the whip.

"Bunny La Blanc?" Chat blinked as the White Rabbit superhero tugged him to hide behind a turned over car.

"You okay?" Bunny panted, white ears flattened by the side of her head as she skittishly peeked over the top of the car.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks. But where's Ladybug?"

"Don't worry, Greywolf's got her" Bunny pulled her goggles down from her head. "right so what's the situation?"

"Two akumatized villains. But we don't know what the Akuma is-whoa-whoa wait who's Greywolf?" Chat narrowed his eyes and Bunny sighed.

"My partner…apparently" she added under her breath pointing towards another car on the opposite side of the road where Ladybug and a figure were also crouching for cover.

It appeared to be a tall male figure, wearing a full grey bodysuit with a darker grey fur lined hood pulled down from his grey masked head, from which two canine ears pointed upwards. His boots and gloves had tufts of dark grey fur and at the back of his belt was a wolf's tail. His mouth, the only exposed part of his face and body was set in a stern frown as he unsheathed a pair eskrima sticks from his belt. Around his neck was a black collar with a grey stone resting over his throat.

"If you two are done chatting yet we've got super villains to take care of" Greywolf growled, and Ladybug was surprised to see that his canine teeth were slightly pointed like fangs.

"Well, if you've got a plan then I'm all ears" Bunny la Blanc scowled, along with Chat Noir who kept his gaze fixed on Ladybug as she made to detach herself from Greywolf's arms.

Was it just him or were her cheeks a little pink.

 _Oh no! NO WAY! Not on my watch!_

"And who're you?" he spat coldly only to blanch as Ladybug called out to him.

"We'll get to that later Chat, right now let's stop these two before – whoa!" She cried out as the two electric whips came down upon them again.

The four of them quickly rolled out of the way, quickly standing in fighting stances ready to act as Ladybug led the charge.

"I'll distract them! You guys figure out how to stop them!" Bunny called out as she began dashing around the twins, corralling them in a wall of white blur.

"Get her Plus!" Minus yelled as she tried and failed to land a hit with her whip.

"She's too fast! Get the others" Plus growled, aiming his weapon at the sky as Greywolf and Chat Noir both leapt down from on high, weapons raised-

Only to cry out in shock and pain as their metallic weapons met the blows of the sparking whips.

"CHAT! GREYWOLF" Ladybug yelled running towards them as they were thrown back at her.

"Wait. Stop" Greywolf grunted as he and Chat struggled to their feet "We've still got a charge. Touch us and you might stun yourself!"

"What can I say, my touch always is stunning" Chat smirked but Ladybug just rolled her eyes.

"No. Greywolf's right. I need to find a way of grabbing their weapons without getting electrocuted."

"Will one of you hurry up already and do something!" Bunny yelled as she was almost smacked in the rear by an electrified whip. She'd already gone what felt like several hundred rounds around the twins already and super speed or no, she was beginning to feel the strain…and the dizziness.

 _Not…gonna…last much…longer…_

"Don't worry Buns. We're thinking of something. So have you thought of something?" Chat turned back to Ladybug who nodded determinedly.

"Yeah I have. LUCKY CHARM!"

And in a flash of red a pair of gloves suddenly appeared in her hands.

"Gloves. What am I supposed to do with this?" she frowned as she caught the pair in her hands.

"They're rubber gloves" Greywolf stated coldly as he used one of his batons to smack a whip to the side, grunting as he felt the electric currents' sting.

"Of course, rubber insulates against electricity" Chat grinned excitedly.

"Make sure you ground yourself first!" Bunny La Blanc cried out as she sped past them on another lap.

"Right got it. Chat! Greywolf! I need you to go back into the ring!" Ladybug cried out.

"On it!" Chat replied with a grin. Greywolf just nodded stoically and joined him.

"God I'm gonna hurl soon" Bunny grumbled as she ran another circular lap around the two villains. She was surprised they hadn't tried jumping away and over her head to escape.

Either way she was glad when Ladybug, Chat Noir and Greywolf all leapt into the fray and charged forward, the former most quickly slipping on a pair of red and black polka-dotted rubber gloves.

"Back for round two! Come on Plus, let's show these twerps what happens to idiots who challenge us" Minus sneered.

"I couldn't agree more" Plus's grin widened.

Together they unleashed their whips at the cat and the wolf, only to blink in surprise as they both leapt aside. With a lunge she reached out for the whips with her gloved hands and caught them. But instead of writhing around in electrified pain, she just stood her ground and tugged. The two villains squeaked as they tripped forwards, only to cry out as a thin cord of a yo-yo suddenly looped around their bodies, tying them together.

"Argh! Minus-"

"I know Plus"

"Bunny la Blanc now!" Ladybug called and Bunny quickly turned her heel and sped towards the pair.

"Finally!"

WHAM! WHAM!

Both of Bunny's fists collided in unison with the jaws of the twins.

At once they fell backwards, both still tied together, hands letting go of their whips which fell to the floor with a clatter.

"The whips… Quick Chat, use your cataclysm on them!" Ladybug called out.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir called out, black energy enveloping his claw as he reached forwards.

As soon as his hand touched the whips they both disintegrated and rotted away, even though he still got a tiny shock from the both of them as he withdrew his hand.

"There, that should do…it…"

He turned back to face his friends, only for his face to fall like a stone.

"Chat?" Bunny frowned following his gaze.

He was staring at the Twins, they were still tied together on the ground, their forms unchanged.

"It didn't work" Ladybug's eyes were now saucers.

"No. We didn't find the right Akuma" Greywolf stated stalking towards their captives and kneeling over them.

After a quick few minutes of inspection he looked up and shook his head.

"What? That's it. There's no Akuma?" Bunny frowned.

"What no-that can't be" Ladybug spluttered staring at Greywolf in astonishment.

"Here I'll check" Chat quickly shoved the wolf hero aside and began checking the bodies. But apart from their clothes, the two twins did not seem to be in possession of any other object. Not even a phone.

"There's nothing. Nothing here"

"But…" Ladybug breathed "These are two of Hawkmoths victims. There's no other way they'd have these superpowers if they didn't have an akuma-"

She was cut off by the wailing of sirens and the beeping of something close to her ear.

"Speaking of not here, it looks like you and your partner must escape before your secret ID's become non-existent. Don't worry. We'll handle the police. We'll meet you guys later after you two have recharged." Greywolf nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching gently upwards at Ladybug, who flushed a slight pink much to Chat's annoyance.

"Good idea." She mumbled "how about we meet here at six o clock."

"Yeah sounds good" Bunny piped in, pointedly looking at Chat who grumbled his agreement just as his ring also began flashing.

"Come on Chat. Let's go before we're spotted. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug added throwing the gloves back into the air.

There was a shimmer of red and black that ran up the length of the street, which transformed back into its pristine self. All save the two supervillains still unconscious in the street, who started stirring just in time as the police cars began streaming into the street.

"Great now we've got to clean up this mess" Bunny la Blanc glowered sidelong at Greywolf who smirked.

"Could've been worse. If you had continued running in circles we'd have to clean up your mess, bigfoot"

"Name calling again? So mature Shaggy.

"And speaking of nicknames, I wonder what's become of your dear Adrikins?"

Beneath her mask, Bunny la Blanc's face paled.

"Yeah. I'd start running if I were you." Greywolf folded his arms, wolfishly grinning as Bunny scowled at him.

Of all the people to be her partner, it just had to be this jerk didn't it?

* * *

"ZOE!"

"Adrien…" Zoe puffed as she stumbled out of the girl's bathrooms.

She'd only just used her miraculous powers to teleport back into the school, only to have to throw up into the toilet straight afterwards.

 _There's got to be a way to stop that._

She grumbled under her breath as she came level with her favourite cousin, who was closely followed by Nino.

"Girl you okay. You look…uh…very green"

"Felt sick. Had to puke in the bathroom. Sorry I didn't mean to make you guys worry." Zoe mumbled grateful as Adrien suddenly taking hold of her hand.

"Come on. We'll take you to the nurse's office"

Zoe didn't even have it in her to refuse. Quite honestly, she needed a break. Especially since she was going back to the scene of the crime tonight.

 _Oh well…at least I don't have to go to class._

She sighed as after a gentle admonishing from the school nurse for not coming to her sooner, she was given permission to lie back in the bed and relax.

Adrien and Nino were quickly shunted out of the room, with the hurried task of getting todays homework from the teacher. Zoe was grateful for this. She didn't feel like she wanted to explain her sudden bout of sickness just yet.

She'd only been alone in the sick room for five minutes, when she noticed the second bed was also occupied by a dark lump. She'd been so focused on keeping herself together that she'd not even noticed them till now.

As if feeling her eyes on them, the figure turned over and she was face to face with a head of shaggy dark hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey Sasquatch" Raoul muttered. He too sounded very sick.

"Be thankful I'm too sick to punch you" she muttered lying back in her bed. "So, you handled the police"

"Yep. Got them to tie up the twins in rope and then we lined the car with non-conductible plastic. Best keep them away from metals while they still have their electric touch" Raoul groaned. "So…super speed and teleportation huh?"

"I'd have thought you'd known my powers. Considering you already knew about Pooka and I" Zoe glowered coldly at the ceiling.

"No. I only knew your identity. Argh!" he clutched at his stomach which gurgled ominously.

"What happened to you?" Zoe snorted. "Your head inflate with too much hot gas?"

"Using my superpowers" Raoul grunted. "looks like they both send us for a spin huh?"

"What spin?"

"Luuna. She told me that our powers can be quite taxing on our bodies."

"Your kwami? Where is she?"

"Asleep" Raoul opened his jacket to reveal his little wolf kwami fast asleep in an inside pocket. "Yours?"

Zoe opened her own jacket where Pooka was also napping lightly, coiled about a chocolate bar.

With a shared snort, the two teenagers closed their jackets and rolled back onto their backs.

"So…we're partners huh?" Zoe bit her lip.

"Yeah I suppose we are." Raoul twiddled his thumbs.

"And why are you my partner exactly?" she folded her arms with a pout.

"Believe me big foot if I knew, I'd tell you and save us both the pain" he rolled his eyes. "All I know is that the wolf and the rabbit have been partners since forever. So unless our kwami's decide to choose someone else for the job-"

"-we're stuck with one another"

"exactly."

"…we need ground rules" Zoe scowled, much to Raoul's amusement.

"Ground what?"

"Rules, Shaggy. We're gonna need them if we're gonna make this partnership work. First off, no flirting with Ladybug"

"What-flirting?"

"Oh don't give me that innocent routine! I saw you out there" Zoe snapped waspishly "Let's just say we don't date or go out with each other or other heroes …agreed."

"Alright, alright, no dating co-workers. Don't see what you're so worried about unless your so jealou-"

"Secondly," she steamrolled over him viciously "You keep away from my cousin. He's already got a lot on his plate and the last thing I want is for him to get dragged into this mess and get hurt."

"a bit too late for that." Raoul muttered, and Zoe was surprised to hear the shadow of the wolf return to his voice. "We're miraculous holders now. That means we attract danger of all kinds. Even so…I guess I could leave your dear Adrikins alone…if you comply with the rule I set"

"And what rule is that?" Zoe muttered warily.

"Never call me shaggy again"

…

…

"Okay. Deal. But you only if you never call me big-foot or sasquatch again"

"* _Sigh*_ …You're no fun…"

"I'm not supposed to be fun. I'm supposed to be your partner" Zoe smirked as her new _partner_ groaned.

"Don't remind me."

Despite herself, Zoe giggled, only to sigh as a thought took her.

"What's up now?" Raoul grumbled turning over to face her.

"Dunno." Zoe glanced down to her belt buckle. "It's just…the Charge twins…"

"What about them?"

"Don't you think that they went down…uh…a little too easily"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…It's just. When I was running laps, they could've jumped over me with their whips to escape but they didn't"

"You think they wanted to get caught?" Raoul frowned sidelong at her.

"Maybe, I don't know" Zoe shrugged biting her lip. "Whatever's going on, I'm not sure I feel good about it"

"Neither do I Bugs Bunny" he muttered quietly.

"I said no name calling" Zoe scowled and Raoul smirked, folding his arms behind his head.

"No, you only said don't call you Sasquatch or Big Foot"

"Argh! I hate you!"

"Sure you do Bugs, sure you do"

* * *

Plus and Minus both stared at their prison walls. They'd been in these bare, metal less rooms for less than an hour and already they were anxious.

" _patience my pets"_ A voice purred in their heads. _"It won't be long now till the next stage in our plan unfolds"_

 _And then we'll be unstoppable_ Plus smirked just as his sister thought.

 _We'll have the power-_

 _"Oh you'll have power_ " the voice in their heads sneered " _If you succeed in getting me those miraculous's"_

 _Don't worry Hawkmoth._ Both twins thought in unison.

 _The miraculous shall be yours. We promise._

 _"Good…very good."_ Hawkmoth's sneer morphed into a loud cackle that echoed all over the stark cell walls.

Or was that just their laughs they were hearing.

The twins couldn't quite tell anymore.

* * *

"Something's not right Plagg" Adrien muttered to his kwami as he fed him another wedge of camembert. "Those two supervillains must have some Akuma. How else could they have been akumatized."

"I don't know" Plagg admitted unusually thoughtful "Oh well, at least you and Ladybug managed to take them down easily."

"Yeah…A bit too easily" Adrien muttered staring out from where he sat. He was back home, in his bedroom alone. Despite the chaos of the middle of the day, he'd managed to complete his afternoon extracurricular activities in record time.

Zoe was still a little worse for wear though, and was now spending most of her afternoon, curled up in bed next door recovering from whatever sickness she'd had.

The nurse had said it was probably a case of indigestion mixed with nerves.

Adrien couldn't blame her. Her mom just went missing and she's just started school in a city bustling with superheros and supervillains.

 _Let's just hope she can get used to it fast_

The supermodel sighed as he turned on his Television to watch the evening news.

Only to feel his stomach lurch as he read the headline.

"oh no…"

* * *

"Ah…that's it. All done" Marinette sighed tiredly as she finished typing up the last of her homework.

"You've done well today Marinette. I'm very proud of you" Tikki smiled, nuzzling her human's cheek fondly as she stretched out at her desk.

"Thanks Tikki. Fighting those twins really took a lot out of me. I still can't believe we didn't find their Akuma"

"Maybe they've hidden it somewhere" Tikki suggested.

"Yeah but where Tikki. I mean we don't know who these people are in the first place. They could be hiding anywhere."

"Maybe when we go back tonight we can pick up some more clues?"

"Yeah maybe…" Marinette trailed off as her ears pricked for the sound of her computer, from which a live feed was broadcasting.

"Wait, hold up, what was that?" she mumbled as she heard the muffled sound of the news presenter start to speak up in a frantic voice.

"This just in, breaking news. The two felons calling themselves the Charge Twins, Plus and Minus, have just escaped police custody."

* * *

 **And that's chapter 4 up.**

 **Zoe meets her new partner BUT where are the supervillain's akumas? I was watching an episode when i realized that the villains always carried their akumas with them which made it easy for LB and CN to defeat them. Then i wondered what if Hawkmoth learned from his old mistakes and hid the akuma this time so that LB and CN couldn't save his latest victims.**

 **Anyways next chapter will have new challenges and what are Greyhound's abilities?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and keep reviewing for more.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Cheers**

 **FuzzyBeta**


End file.
